Bloody Doll
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je m'appelle Hatsu Hôzuki et j'ai 30ans. Je suis actuellement dans les prisons de Konoha en attente de ma mise à mort. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire avec des personnes hors du commun que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, on m'a demandée de mettre mes vieilles fictions ici. Alors, ça a été fait il y a trois ans, rien à voir avec aujourd'hui donc ne me tapez pas dessus pour la grammaire, conjugaison et fautes d'orthographes car je n'ai rien retouché. Il y a aura dans ce genre là: Bloody Doll, Lune rouge, et Lycée. Bonne Lecture quand même :D**

* * *

La lumière se fait très rare ici, il fait froid et c'est humide. La bouffe est infecte et des milliers d'yeux me scrutent ici tous les jours.

Je m'appelle Hatsu Hôzuki, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis la sœur aînée de Mangetsu et de Suigetsu Hôzuki les démons de Kiri. On dit que c'est de famille le terme de démon, je l'ai refusé. Dans le monde des shinobis, on me surnomme Bloody Doll. Pourquoi ce surnom ? J'ai tué une grande partie de ma famille, mes camarades de classe, mes amis enfin bref presque tout le monde quoi.

Je suis actuellement dans les prisons de Konoha en attente de mon exécution, en attendant, je peux vous conter mon histoire.

Je suis née un trente avril dans le village de Kiri dans le pays de l'eau. Mes parents n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des anges. Notre famille était très connue pour sa cruauté et ses surnoms de démon. Quatre ans après moi vint mon premier petit frère, Mangetsu. Puis, plus tard, Suigetsu.

J'ai tué pour la première fois à l'âge de quatre ans, j'ai étouffé un bambin dans le bac à sable. On a fait passer ça pour un accident domestique.

J'ai passé mes premiers examens de genin à l'âge de 8 ans, de chunin à dix ans. C'est à ces moments là où j'ai commencé à tuer, vu mon jeune âge, on m'a surnommé Bloody Doll. J'ai commencé à tuer un par un mes camarades de classe. Ensuite, j'ai démembré plusieurs de mes cousins et d'autres inconnus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça mais ça me faisais un bien fou.

Mais mon comportement n'a pas laissé indifférente une certaine personne.

J'avais déserté le village à mes douze ans, les gens voulaient me tuer. Je me suis aventurer jusqu'au pays de la terre. J'ai aménagé une grotte, tous les jours, je tuais et détroussais les voyageurs. Mais le jour vint ou le voyageur en question n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était un vieillard, rien de plus banal. Il trimballait avec lui une faux. J'arrivais devant lui :

\- Eh ! Grand-père, une petite pièce pour une pauvre fille des rues ?

Il me regarda, il avait un œil bizarre :

\- N'as-tu donc pas de parents, petite ?

\- Vous en pose des questions ?

Je sortis un kunai et me jeta sur lui, il leva sa faux et para mon attaque. Il composa ses mudras :

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Je l'évitais, son feu avait créé une forte fumée. Il en sortit et me fit tomber. Il mit sa faux sous ma gorge :

\- Je sais qui tu es, tu es Bloody Doll ou devrais-je dire Hatsu Hôzuki. Tu es très recherché au pays de l'eau.

\- Hum ! Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi.

\- Je te propose quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi. J'ai un projet en cour et j'aurais besoin de la compagnie d'une fille comme toi.

\- J'ai quoi à y gagner ?

\- Un foyer, à manger et des entraînements dispensés par moi.

\- D'accord.

Il retira sa faux, je me relevais :

\- vas chercher tes affaires, dépêche-toi.

Je courus jusqu'à la grotte, je pris toutes mes affaires et le rejoignis. Il s'accrocha à moi pour marcher. Marchait vite pour un vieux :

\- Au faite, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

\- Je suis Madara Uchiwa.

\- Vous appellerez grand-père, ça ira plus vite.

\- Comme tu voudras, petite.

Nous partîmes loin dans le pays de la terre.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous avions marché une journée entière avant d'arriver chez lui. C'était un sombre repère situé sous terre près du pont Kanabi. Des torches éclairaient les souterrains, ça me foutait la flippe quand même, et s'il voulait me tuer ?

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle de réunion, il posa sa faux sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise faite d'ossements. Je m'asseyais également, soudain, je sentis un chakra dans mon dos :

\- Qui c'est cette fille ?

\- Une nouvelle, viens la voir.

Une chose bizarre apparut à coter de moi, un garçon mi-plante, mi-ché pas quoi. Son corps était séparé en deux couleurs, un coté noir et un coté blanc. Il me regarda, il prit ma main et la sentis, drôle de façon de dire bonjour. Je sentis des dents entrer dans ma chair, je retirais ma main et lui mit une baffe phénoménale :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête espèce de sado !

\- Désolé.

Il se recula de moi et alla vers son maître :

\- Zetsu est cannibale, ne lui en veux pas, mais il ne comprend pas de trop.

Il regarda le dit Zetsu :

\- Cette fille va rester avec nous, elle sera ta coéquipière, tu as compris ? Pas de petit morceau de chair ou quoique ce soit ?

\- D'accord, je suis désolé.

\- Pardonner, mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je ne garantirais pas de ta vie.

Il baissa la tête, il se cacha derrière Madara :

\- Dis grand-père, c'est quoi ton projet si attrayant ?

\- Tu le seras dans les mois à venir ma petite. Mais ta première mission ici sera de préparer le repas de ce soir avec Zetsu.

\- Ok !

Je me levais, Zetsu arriva vers moi, je le suivais pour aller dans la cuisine. Pendant la préparation du repas, il ne me parlait pas, je crois que je lui avais fait peur. Les gens qui on peur de moi ne m'intéressait pas. C'était surtout ceux-là que je tuais.

Je le sentais qu'il me regardait, j'avais le dos tourner, je terminais de préparer le repas :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Zetsu ?

Il avala sa salive :

\- Pourquoi le maître ta prise ? Tu as quelque chose de spécial ? Ton chakra ne ment pas tu sais ?

Je me retournais et le regarda dans les yeux, il recula mais buta contre le plan de travail :

\- Je suis Hatsu Hôzuki, le vieux m'a pris parce que je suis déjà classer au rang S des criminelles les plus recherché au pays de l'eau. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis également de classe S dans le bingo book. J'ai dévoré mes parents et toute ma famille.

\- On n'est pas très différent tous les deux alors. Aller, on y va, il doit avoir faim papy.

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine, il était déjà installer à table. Il nous regardait arriver, je déposais la bouffe et m'assois. J'étais claquée, le vieux me regardait :

\- Hum ?

\- Rien, vous avez fait du très beau travail. J'aimerais être servi par toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je me relevais, je pris son bol et mit les ramens dedans avec la garniture. Je lui posais devant et servis Zetsu en même tant, je servis ma part et m'asseye pour de bon. J'attendais que Zetsu commence, la coutume veut qu'à table, se soit le plus jeune qui commence le repas. Mais rien ne se passa, le vieux me regarda :

\- Qu'attends-tu pour commencer ?

\- Il n'est pas plus jeune que moi ?

\- Eh non.

Je cassais mes baguettes :

\- Itadakimasu !

Je trempais mes baguettes et prit la première bouchée, les deux autres suivirent.

À la fin du repas, le vieux partit, je restais avec Zetsu. Nous allâmes dehors, je m'assois dans l'herbe et sortis une cigarette de la poche :

\- Ce n'est pas bon de fumer tu sais ?

\- Bah, faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

Je l'allumais et regardais le ciel, malgré tout ça, mes parents et mes frères me manquaient.

Nous entrâmes dans le repère un peu plus tard, il me montra ma chambre. Je rentrais dedans et m'installa, aller, la première nuit est toujours la plus difficile après ça passe dit-on.

En pleine nuit, je sortis du repère, j'accrochais mon hamac à deux arbres. Je ne supporte pas la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée. Je mis mon oreiller et ma couette puis m'endormais.


	3. Chapter 3

Une année passa, le vieux m'avait entraîné comme il me l'avait promit. Mais ces derniers temps, il faiblissait de plus en plus.

C'est la guerre au pays de la terre, les ninjas de Konoha étaient là. Madara nous avait donné l'ordre de ne pas sortir de la grotte. Il disait que la guerre était bien trop dangereuse pour nous, mais moi, j'aimais ça.

Je sortis sans sa permission ce jour là, maintenant qu'il était accrocher à ché pas quoi. Je tuais quelques personnes au passage, qu'importe qui c'était. La journée avait bien avancé mais Zetsu s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir. J'étais sur un arbre entrain d'observer une scène assez distrayante. Des ninjas de la terre se battaient contre de jeunes chunin de Konoha.

Il apparut à coter de moi :

\- Hatsu, il faut rentrer sinon il va se fâcher.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il dira, je me distrais.

Il regardait le combat et regarda un jeune :

\- Il a les mêmes yeux que lui.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est intéressant.

Il y eue une explosion, le jeune qui nous intéressait se retrouvait bloquer sous un rocher. Ses compagnons étaient près de lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient, mais le ninja du pays de la terre qui restait refis une attaque qui ensevelit le garçon.

Un autre ninja apparut, l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Il se débarrassa du ninja restant et emporta avec lui ses élèves encore vivants.

Avec Zetsu, nous allâmes vers les lieux, il plongea sous terre et ressortit le garçon, il était dans un sale état. Nous décidâmes de le montrer au vieux. Nous retournâmes au repère et nous le lui amenions :

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas sortir ! Qu'est-ce que vous me ramener là ?

\- Un garçon qui a les mêmes yeux que toi grand-père.

\- Vraiment ? Posez-le là.

Nous le déposâmes sur la table, le vieux s'approcha et le regarda :

\- Il est en piteux état, mais je devrais réussir à le remettre en état. Sortez d'ici, ne m'attendez pas ce soir.

\- Bien.

Nous sortîmes de la salle.

Le dîner n'a jamais été aussi calme. D'habitude quand il était là, on savait parler de quelque chose et là rien. À la fin du repas, je préparais quand même un bol, j'allais dans la salle ou il était avec le garçon. Il était assit mais il dormait, je posais le bol sur une table et arriva vers lui :

\- Eh ! Grand-père ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était de plus en plus faible. Il me regarda et passa sa main dans mes cheveux :

\- Ah ! C'est toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Bah, j'ai pensé que tu avais faim.

Je lui montrais le bol sur la table, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table, je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Il craqua ses baguettes et commença à manger :

\- Je te remercie, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais.

\- J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je pense quand même à toi.

Il sourit, je m'asseyais en face de lui et le regarda :

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je me demande à quoi tu pouvais ressembler étant jeune.

Il se mit à rire :

\- Bah, quoi ?

\- J'étais jeune c'est tout, tu auras l'occasion de voir ça un jour.

Je souris, il se releva mais il du se retenir, il flanchait. Je me dirigeais vers lui et le retenu :

\- Ça va grand-père ?

\- La fatigue Hatsu, est la pire des traîtresses. Je vais aller me reposer, fais-en de même.

\- Oui.

Je l'amenais s'asseoir puis il retomba dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Zetsu vint me réveiller :

\- Non, encore un peu.

\- Lève-toi, notre maître veut nous voir.

\- Mouais !

Je descendis de mon hamac et le suivit, nous entrâmes dans la salle. Le garçon était réveiller, le vieux était toujours assit :

\- Ah ! Vous voilà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dormais si bien.

\- Hatsu, Zetsu, je vous présente Obito.

Nous regardâmes le jeune homme, le vieux l'avait remit sur pied mais pour combien de temps ? :

\- Obito restera avec nous les enfants.

\- Ouais ! Cool enfin quelqu'un d'humain !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu l'es ?

\- Et toi alors !

\- Du calme, vous pourrez le voir dès qu'il sera sur pied totalement.

C'est génial, un nouveau avec nous, on va bien s'amuser.


	4. Chapter 4

Une année passa encore, Obito était de nouveau sur pied et bénéficiait des même entraînements que nous. Je m'entendais bien avec lui. Le vieux m'autorisa à aller voir mes parents à Kiri mais il fallait que je fasse attention. Mais je ne partais pas seule. Obito avait décidé de m'accompagner, il avait mit un masque sur mon visage.

Nous mîmes plusieurs jours pour arriver au village. Nous nous cachâmes sous des capuchons et allions jusque chez mes parents. Je tapais à la porte, elle s'ouvrit, je vis Mangetsu :

\- Hatsu !

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra contre moi :

\- Tu m'as manqué petit frère.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, c'est mon père qui nous reçu :

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est un ami, je ne viens que quelques jours, ou est maman ?

\- Au salon avec un invité.

Il nous y mena, ma mère n'avait pas du tout changé. Leur invité était un homme que je ne connaissais pas :

\- Bonsoir.

Ma mère se leva et me serra contre elle :

\- Hatsu, tu ne devrais pas traîner ici. Les chasseurs de déserteurs te cherchent.

\- M'en fiche, c'est qui lui ?

\- Je te présente Kisame Hoshigaki, le maître de Mangetsu.

Il me serra la main :

\- Je suis honoré de voir enfin la fameuse Bloody Doll.

\- Hum ! J'ai encore une sacrée réputation. Ou est Suigetsu ?

\- Il n'est pas loin.

Mon père revenu dans le salon avec lui, je le pris dans mes bras :

\- Salut petit frère, je sais, on ne sait pas beaucoup vu. Je suis Hatsu, ta grande sœur.

Mon frère avait un peu plus de deux ans, j'étais heureuse de les revoir tous.

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter, en deux ans, il y en avait des choses à dire. Obito était déjà partit se coucher, je le comprends, il doit être extrêmement fatigué. Quand je partis me coucher, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Obito dormait parterre, il ne devait pas être bien. Je me penchais sur lui et le secoua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne dois pas être bien, tu veux dormir dans le lit ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je me serrais ^^

Il se leva et se coucha dans le lit, je le rejoignis peu de temps après. Je le regardais, il ne dormait pas :

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde ?

\- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagné.

\- Bah, je n'allais pas te laisser par toute seule.

\- Merci.

Je lui baisais le front et m'endormit.

Le réveil du lendemain fut sec. Ma mère entra dans la chambre, elle me secouait :

\- Hatsu, réveille-toi !

Je me redressais :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Viens !

Je descendis du lit et sortis de la chambre. Je vis Zetsu au milieu de notre salon :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il faut que vous reveniez, il est entrain de mourir.

Je partis dans la chambre et réveilla Obito :

\- Habille-toi, on s'en va.

Je m'habillais et prit mes affaires, il nous rejoignit peu de temps après :

\- Désolé, on se verra une autre fois.

Nous disparûmes avec Zetsu.

Nous arrivâmes au repère en quelques minutes. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la chambre du vieux. Nous entrâmes et nous nous précipitâmes vers lui. Il nous regardait :

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les trois.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir !

\- Hatsu, personne n'est éternel, mais je reviendrais. Obito et Zetsu savent ce qu'il faut faire. Il te faudra attendre un peu.

Je me mis à pleurer, Obito et Zetsu sortirent de la chambre. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux :

\- Hatsu, une fille aussi forte que toi ne devrait pas pleurer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'est aidé à contrôler mes pulsions.

\- Ils t'aideront eux aussi, mais s'il te plaît, prends soin d'Obito pour moi. Protège-le comme tu l'aurais fait pour moi.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Prends soin de toi aussi, je suis sûre que tu seras une belle jeune femme. Tu es une des seules que je regrette de quitter.

Il me baisa le front, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main devint lourde. Il était partit :

\- J'aurais tellement voulu te connaître et t'aimer plus.

Je mis le drap sur sa tête, je pris sa main et pleura encore et encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Au soir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. J'étais encore à coter de Madara, je sentis une main sur mon visage :

\- Hatsu, il faut le lâcher maintenant. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

\- Non.

Il se baissa à mon niveau et me regarda dans les yeux. Il essuya mes larmes :

\- Hatsu, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on enterre son corps.

\- Fiche-moi la paix Obito !

Je serrais la main du vieux encore plus fort, son sharingan apparut dans ses yeux. Il me regarda, tout tournait autour de moi, je tombais en avant, il me rattrapa et me serra contre lui :

\- Pourquoi….

Je tombais en totale léthargie, il me caressa les cheveux :

\- Désolé, mais c'était pour ton bien.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se releva, Zetsu entra dans la pièce. Obito sortit de la chambre pendant que Zetsu s'occupait du reste. Il sortit du repère et m'allongea dans mon hamac. Il se couchait à coter de moi et caressa mon visage :

\- Je serais là pour toi comme me l'à demander Madara.

Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres, il sourit, il souleva ma tête et m'embrassait dans le secret.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule, j'étais dans mon hamac. Que s'était-il passer ? Je me souviens qu'Obito était venu et après ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je me levais de mon hamac et entra au repère. Je rentrais dans la cuisine, Obito y était :

\- Bonjour Hatsu, bien dormi ? Je prépare le déjeuner, tu en veux ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il mit la table et s'installa ensuite, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. La perte du vieux m'avait vraiment secoué. Il le voyait mais il ne disait rien. À la fin du repas, je me levais et alla ranger ce qui avait été sorti. Je ne le sentis pas arriver derrière moi, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches :

\- Arrête.

Il retira ses mains, je me retournais, il me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que…. Parce que je t'aime voilà pourquoi !

Je sursautais, lui, il m'aimait ? Aimer un monstre de foire comme moi, mais il est dingue ! :

\- T'es fou ! En plus on n'a même pas l'âge !

\- M'en fout de l'âge ! C'est toi que je veux !

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa, je le repoussais et lui mit une baffe. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, je sortis de la cuisine et alla dehors. Je me demande s'il n'en profitait pas que je sois perturbé. Mais dans ma tête tout se bousculait, si je restais ici, je n'irais pas mieux. Il fallait vraiment que je parte.

Au soir, je mangeais seule, je vis Zetsu arriver dans la salle. Il s'assit à coter de moi et me regardais :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, je me trompe ?

\- Pas trop non. Je pense à beaucoup de chose en ce moment.

\- Oui, je m'en doute.

Je finissais de manger et sortis de table, je vis Obito dans l'ombre, il me regardait toujours avec ce regard. Il avait un regard mielleux et insistant. Je n'y fis pas attention et alla en cuisine. Zetsu entra :

\- Tu peux préparer une assiette pour Obito ? J'en prendrais une histoire de l'accompagner.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus manger à cause de ta constitution ?

\- J'en ai envi c'est tout.

Je préparais une assiette pour chacun d'entre eux mais j'y ajoutais un ingrédient en plus, des somnifères. Je sortis de la cuisine avec les assiettes et les déposaient devant chacun. Je m'asseye et attendis, Obito commença à piquer du nez, Zetsu se leva :

\- Hatsu, pourquoi ?

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un lourd sommeil. Je me levais et alla dans la cuisine, je pris quelques vivres et sortis. Je préparais mes sacs, je me retournais et regarda une dernière fois le repère. Puis, je me mis en route, loin du pays de la terre.

Obito se réveilla plus tard, il regardait autour de lui :

\- Hatsu ?

Pas de réponse, Zetsu était encore sonner. Il se leva de la table en titubant, il se tenait au mur et se dirigeait vers la sortie du repère. Il avait beau regarder partout mais mes affaires n'étaient plus là, je n'étais plus là. Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à capter mon chakra. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais partie pour de bon :

\- Hatsu !

Il hurlait à plein poumon mais j'étais bien loin, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais déjà plus l'entendre. Ma nouvelle destination lui était inconnue mais moi je savais très bien ou j'allais.


	6. Chapter 6

Les années ont passé depuis ce temps là. J'ai maintenant 25 ans, je suis actuellement au pays de la neige. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid toute l'année mais au moins j'étais tranquille.

Quand je suis arrivée au pays de la neige, il fallait absolument que je trouve du travail et quelque part ou me loger. J'ai trouvé un boulot de garde du corps auprès d'une directrice de maison close. Je n'étais pas beaucoup payer mais j'avais une chambre et à manger. Puis, les choses s'accéléraient, il me fallait plus d'argent pour combler certains de mes désirs, mais un piège se referma sur moi.

Un soir, je sortis en extérieur. J'avais 17ans, je suis rentrée dans un bar pour aller chercher l'alcool de ma patronne. J'attendais la commande, un homme arriva vers moi et passa sa main sur mes fesses, je ne bougeais pas :

\- T'es mignonne toi, tu ne serais pas la garde du corps de Hatsune Hikage ? Comme cette satanée maison coûte chère, je vais me servir ici !

Il approcha sa main de mon visage, je lui pris le poignet et resserra ma poigne. Un craquement se fit entendre, il se mit à hurler, je plaquais sa main sur le comptoir. Je sortis un kunai et le plantait dans sa main, il traversa et se planta dans le bois. Un silence se fit entendre derrière moi, je regardais l'homme :

\- La prochaine fois, je te la coupe avec ma belle lame, c'est clair ?

Il posa le regard sur la faux que j'avais dans le dos, celle de Madara. Je regardais les autres :

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire !

Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations, le patron du bar me donna la caisse de saké que j'avais commandé puis, je partis du bar. Un homme au fond de la pièce me regardait sortir et alla vers le patron :

\- C'est qui cette fille ?

\- Personne ne connaît son nom, mais elle vient tous les jours chercher une caisse de saké pour la maison close.

\- Elle a l'air d'être très forte.

\- Oui, c'est une fille très dangereuse.

L'homme sourit, une belle proie allait intégrer ses jeux de sadique.

Je revenue à la maison close, je posais la caisse en cuisine. Je revenue dans la salle principale, il y avait quelques hommes qui suivaient les filles dans leurs chambres. Ces choses là ne m'intéressaient pas.

Le lendemain, je repartis au bar rechercher une caisse de saké. Tout se passait comme prévu, mais en sortant dans la rue, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Plusieurs hommes m'entouraient, que me voulaient-ils ? :

\- C'est la fille que le patron cherche, attrapons là !

Je posais ma caisse de saké et sors ma faux. Ils se jetèrent sur moi, j'essayais de tous les tuer mais quelque chose me ralentissait, même pire, me vidait de tout mon chakra. Je tombais à genoux, on me plaqua au sol et on attachait mes mains et mes jambes :

\- Ça à marcher, emmenons là.

L'un d'entre eux me prit sur son épaule et nous disparûmes de la rue.

Je me retrouvais dans une cage, je ne savais pas ou j'étais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on me droguait pour que je sois complètement amorphe. Un homme me regardait derrière ma cage :

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est une très belle femme, elle sera parfaite pour mes combats clandestins. Je t'en donne 1 million avec l'arme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Bien.

Il le paya et m'emmena avec lui.

L'homme m'emmena au pays du feu, il gagnait son argent en faisant combattre à mort des ninjas comme moi. Il y avait beaucoup d'amateurs pour ce genre de combat. Celui qui tuait un de ses pantins gagnait l'argent des paris mais si c'est l'autre qui gagne, c'est le patron qui remporte la mise avec un gagnant qu'il choisit au hasard.

Il me lâcha dans l'arène le soir même où nous étions arrivés. J'étais encore dans le coaltar. C'est un homme qui arriva face à moi, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il y avait beaucoup de parieur dans le public :

\- Tu vas mourir ma belle !

L'homme me prit par la gorge et me souleva du sol :

\- Encore une poupée qui va mourir de mes mains.

Il me serra plus la gorge, une poupée ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai que j'en suis une. Je suis Bloody Doll de Kiri, je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça.

Je me ressaisissais, je le regardais dans les yeux, je composais quelques mudras :

\- Katon, nuée ardente !

Un brouillard noir sortit de ma bouche, le visage de l'homme fut entièrement brûler. Il me lâcha et se roulait parterre en hurlant. Quelque chose me piqua au niveau du coup. Je retirais la chose et vit une fléchette, je tombais au sol et m'endormais.

Tous les jours jusqu'à mes 25 ans, ce fut comme ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Ça fait déjà 8 ans que je suis ce cercle vicieux et morbide. Le mot morbide me dérangeait moins que vicieux. J'ai faillit laisser ma peau à plusieurs reprises mais je suis encore là, fatiguée et devenant plus folle que je ne l'étais déjà. J'avais beaucoup maigrit et mon regard s'était fait beaucoup plus noir.

En ce moment, je suis dans ma cage, un des gorilles qui me gardait avait entre ses mains la faux de Madara. Il me lorgnait avec celle-ci, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, un jour tu l'auras dans l'os. Ils passaient leurs temps à m'insulter et à me mettre des coups.

Au soir, ils me lâchèrent de nouveau dans l'arène.

Quelque part à Konoha :

Deux hommes drapés d'un manteau noir aux nuages rouges et blancs traînaient dans les rues. L'un avait une partie du visage caché portant une mallette dans la main. L'autre était plutôt beau garçon avec une triple faux accroché à son dos :

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as ton fameux fric de marcher noir, que faisons-nous ?

\- J'ai envi de souffler un peu, et je connais un endroit ou on peut encore ce faire plus de blé.

\- Encore ? Mais y en à marre de ton argent à la con, Kakuzu !

Le dit Kakuzu s'arrêta et regarda son partenaire :

\- Cet argent nous serre à géré les finances de l'Akatsuki. Les tenues, les repas et les missions, vu l'état de la tienne, tu n'en as rien à faire.

\- J'aime bien comme ça, j'en fais ce que je veux encore non ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Le jeune leva la tête et regarda l'affiche du bâtiment :

\- Un restaurant ? C'est ça ton plan pour avoir de la tune ? Braquer une caisse pour 200 ryos ?

\- Idiot, il faut bien une couverture pour tous.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, un homme se présenta à eux :

\- Bonsoir messieurs, que désireriez-vous ?

\- Boire un saké à deux avec un gagnant.

L'homme le regarda et lui sourit :

\- Mais parfaitement messieurs, les caisses viennent d'arrivées, je vous laisse y aller.

Ils partirent derrière le bar et descendirent un escalier de bois. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir et arrivèrent dans une salle. Celle-ci contenait un espace clos avec un grillage autour. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes qui piaillaient avec des billets dans les mains :

\- C'est quoi cette merde ?

\- Ça, Hidan, c'est des paris clandestins et je suis sûre de me faire une tonne de blé.

Il se dirigeait vers le commissaire de jeu :

\- C'est quoi la côte ?

\- 1 contre 100 pour la fille.

\- Une nouvelle ? Elle en vaut la peine au moins ?

\- Invaincue depuis 8 ans. Le patron se fait des couilles en or avec elle.

\- C'est sûr, je mise 1000 ryos sur elle.

Hidan regardait à l'intérieur de la cage, il me regardait combattre :

\- Hum ! Pas mal la petite.

Kakuzu le rejoignit, le combat venait de ce finir, je devais rentrer normalement mais rien ne se passait. Le patron de jeu fit son apparition :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, pour le bon plaisir des retardataires, un deuxième combat avec ma championne pourra débuter dans 10 minutes. Le commissaire de jeu vous fera par du gagnant du premier combat.

Encore un combat ? ! Mais j'étais complètement vidé, je suis si fatiguer ! Je m'asseyais au sol et essaye de reprendre un peu de chakra. Hidan me regardait :

\- Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais du parier sur elle, vu son état, elle va me faire perdre mon pari.

\- Normal, si elle n'a pas le temps de se reprendre.

Je levais la tête et les regardais tous les deux, drôles de manteaux qu'ils avaient là. Le plus jeune m'interpella :

\- Eh ! Petite, attrape.

Une boule marron tomba dans l'arène, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et regardais, une boule aux herbes. Je la mis en bouche et la mangeais délicatement, je le regardais :

\- Merci.

Un homme entra dans l'arène, il était encore balaise celui-là. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Mes gorilles me jetèrent des pierres :

\- Lève-toi sale petite pute !

Je me relevais avec beaucoup de mal, Kakuzu était loin de l'arène, il regardait le book de l'Akatsuki :

\- Hidan, viens là.

Il se dirigeait vers l'aîné et le regardait :

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette fille c'est Hatsu Hôzuki.

\- La sœur des démons de Kiri, oui et alors ?

\- Le leader à spécifier à n'importe quel membre de la ramener si nous la voyons…

\- À mort !

Les parieurs avaient leurs pouces à l'envers, j'étais à terre, complètement épuisée. Ils voulaient tous ma mort, l'homme prit une hache et commença à l'abattre sur moi mais s'arrêta net :

\- Stop !

Il se retira, mon tortionnaire réapparut dans l'arène :

\- Je sais reconnaître une défaite, vous avez tous gagné à part ceux qui ont parié sur elle.

Il me prit par les cheveux et me tira en dehors de l'arène, je souffrais tellement. Il me remit dans la cage :

\- Encore un coup comme ça, et je te bute !

Les deux hommes de tout à l'heure arrivèrent vers lui :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

\- Combien la fille ?

\- Elle n'est pas à vendre.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes prêt à la tuer.

\- Elle n'est pas à vendre, dégagez !

Ils partirent de la salle, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux hommes se postèrent dans la forêt de Konoha, ils se mirent en communication avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Les 10 membres de l'organisation étaient là :

\- Alors ? Quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire ?

\- Oui, nous.

Le leader regarda Kakuzu et Hidan :

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé Hatsu Hôzuki, on a pensé que ça te serait intéressant.

\- Très, ou ça ?

\- À Konoha dans un restaurant, y une salle en sous-sol, elle est là dedans.

\- Bien, autre chose ?

Pas de réponse :

\- Bien, continuez votre chasse aux bijû.

Ils disparurent tous, le leader alla dans un dédale de couloir et entra dans une salle. Un homme était là :

\- Qu'il y a t-il Pain ?

\- Kakuzu et Hidan ont retrouvé Hatsu Hôzuki à Konoha.

\- Bien, alors je vais aller la chercher.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si importante à tes yeux ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas lieux de répondre à cette question. Il disparut de la salle.

Le lendemain matin, le patron vint me sortir de la cage et me traîna de nouveau dans l'arène. Je devais disputer un combat encore ce matin, je ne mettais pas totalement remise de la veille.

Ce coup-ci deux hommes m'y attendaient avec des armes et moi je n'avais rien. Ce coup-ci c'était sûr, il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Ils s'approchèrent de moi, le premier leva son arme et l'abattit dans ma direction, je l'évitais de justesse.

L'homme entra dans le dit restaurant, tout était fermer mais il y avait quand même un garde :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? ! Dégage !

L'homme ne réagissait pas, il lui prit le poignet et le lui cassa. Il se mit à hurler de douleur, il sortit un kunai et le lui planta dans le cœur. Puis, il alla derrière le bar et descendit l'escalier. Au lieu d'aller tout droit dans le couloir, il tourna à gauche et atterrissait là où il y avait ma cage de tous les jours. Il vit les gorilles qui me surveillaient :

\- Eh ! Toi ! Comment t'es entré ici ?

Il ne leurs répondit pas, ils se jetèrent sur lui, grave erreur. Il vit celui qui avait la faux de Madara :

\- C'est à moi ça.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Il se jeta sur lui, mais il eu une mauvaise surprise lui aussi. Sa poitrine fut transpercée à main nue. Il tomba au sol, mort. L'homme récupéra la faux de Madara, il se dirigeait vers la cage aux combats.

J'étais à terre, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais exténuer. L'homme arriva au-dessus de moi, il mit ses deux mains autour de ma gorge et commençait à m'étouffer :

\- Ne gigote pas trop ma jolie, que je vois tes yeux s'emplir de sang et souffrir.

L'air commençait à me manquer, je commençais à voir trouble. Soudain, le miracle que je n'attendais plus arriva. L'homme ne serrait plus mon cou, je vis la lame d'une faux traverser sa gorge. Sa tête tomba et le corps avec, je vis un homme au-dessus de moi. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme et alla le tuer. Je me mis à plat ventre et rampa jusqu'à la sortie mais quelque chose se mit entre moi et mon but. On me prit par les cheveux et on me releva. Je sentis la lame sous ma gorge :

\- Lâche-là.

\- Je vais la tuée si tu ne me dis pas qui tu es !

\- Je suis Madara Uchiwa et je t'ai tué.

\- Quoi….

Du sang coula de sa poitrine, des dizaines de kunai étaient plantés dans son dos. Un ninjutsu temporel, voilà comment il avait réussit son coup. Il me lâcha et tomba au sol, je regardais celui qui était devant moi, il n'était pas Madara. Mes genoux cédèrent, il se déplaça très vite et me serra contre lui :

\- Hatsu, je suis là maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas Madara.

Je relevais la tête et le regardais mieux :

\- Il a bien fallut que tu me retrouve, Obito.

\- Je suis venu pour toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais plus tard dans un grand lit, j'étais emmitoufler sous une couette. Il faisait noir, seule, une bougie était allumée dans la chambre. Je me redressais, on m'avait changé et laver. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit, je voyais quelqu'un me regarder puis, entrer dans la chambre. C'était Obito, il referma la chambre et arriva vers moi :

\- Tu as bien dormit Hatsu ?

\- Oui, ou on est ?

\- Dans un de nos repères, tu dois être affamée.

Il m'aida à me relever, je marchais jusqu'à une table et m'asseye. Il y avait un plateau devant moi bien garni :

\- Mange tout ce que tu veux.

Je me jetais littéralement sur le repas, j'étais morte de faim. Il me regardait manger, il sourit. J'eus fini peu de temps après, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé comme ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Il n'était pas très grand, il n'était pas baraquer non plus mais son physique était un peu effrayant.

C'était l'idée que je me faisais de Pain à ma première rencontre avec lui quelques jours après mon arrivée dans l'Akatsuki. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme comme tel, ses yeux étaient ceux de l'hermite Rikudo et il avait pleins de piercings sur son corps. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme assez jolie je l'avoue. Obito me les avaient présentés à titre de compagnons et de collaborateurs :

\- Tu dois être Hatsu, enchantée, je suis Konan et voici Pain.

\- Enchantée.

Elle ne m'approchait pas de trop à cause d'Obito, elle en avait peur, je me demande bien pourquoi :

\- Nous allons te présenter aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki, un de nos membres à déserter, tu prendras sa place.

\- Bien.

Je portais déjà la tenue de l'Akatsuki, il ne me manquait plus que la bague. Pain la sortie et me la mit autour de mon annulaire gauche :

\- Vu que la bague actuelle est manquante, nous avons du en refaire une, tu porteras la bague «ciel ».

Il prit mon bandeau et le raya, signe des nukenin. Puis, ils m'emmenèrent dans une salle avec une immense statue toute moche. Obito ne nous suivait pas, les membres ne connaissaient que Pain et Konan et leaders du groupe. Nous montâmes sur la statue, les autres membres apparurent de même sur la statue :

\- Notre nouvelle recrue est enfin arrivée.

\- Leader, présente-nous.

\- Voici Hatsu Hôzuki, Hatsu, voici l'Akatsuki au complet.

Je les regardais un par un, j'en reconnaissais certains. Surtout ceux qui étaient là pendant cette fameuse soirée. Mon regard se posa sur un revenant :

\- Kisame, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Si on ne m'avait pas dit le nom de famille j'aurais eu de la peine à te reconnaître. Il faudrait qu'on se voie après.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bien, les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez repartir sur vos missions.

\- Et la nouvelle, elle va aller avec qui ?

\- Avec aucuns d'entre vous messieurs, elle ira avec Zetsu qui est en absence.

J'entendais soupirer, leurs réactions ne m'étonnaient pas mais je connaissais l'arrière pensé des criminels. Pas de femmes pendant des mois donc quand il y en a une comme ça, vous connaissez la suite hein ? Ils disparurent, je rejoignis Kisame à l'extérieur. Je m'asseyais à coter de lui, il me proposa un saké :

\- Est-ce que tu as revu ma famille ? Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse mais je vais bientôt retourner les voir.

\- Hatsu, tes parents et Mangetsu sont morts et Suigetsu à disparut.

\- Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ils ont été abattus par les chasseurs de déserteurs. Mangetsu est mort en se révoltant avec les épéistes de Kiri. J'y étais, mais je n'est pas pus le sauvé, je suis désoler.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, les démons ont toujours été chassés mais j'ai encore l'espoir de retrouver mon autre petit frère.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière notre dos, je me retournais et vit le coéquipier de Kisame, Itachi Uchiwa :

\- Désoler de vous déranger, Hatsu, le leader te demande. Nous devons repartir en mission.

\- Alors, bonne chance et à plus tard.

Je retournais dans la grotte ; Itachi rejoignit son camarade :

\- Elle est bandante la petite, tu ne trouve pas Itachi ?

\- Oui, je l'avoue, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas si accessible qu'on pourrait le penser.

\- Tu penses ? Pourtant, rien ne peut le prouver.

\- Laisse tomber, on doit retourner en mission, tu verras ça au retour.

J'arrivais dans la grande salle, Pain et Konan étaient partit, c'était Obito qui m'attendait :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de repos c'est tout.

\- Bien, alors je t'accompagne.

Nous marchions jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ouvris la porte et entra, Obito me suivait encore :

\- Tu peux me laisser, tu sais ?

\- Oui… Mais non.

Il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Il y a 11 ans, c'était déjà le même scénario. Je me retirais de lui :

\- Arrête Obito.

\- Ne me sors pas l'excuse on n'a pas l'âge. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que tu reviennes près de moi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant toutes ces années, alors je t'en pris ne me repousse pas !

\- Sors Obito.

Il fut pétrifier sur place, ma réponse n'était pas celle qui attendait. Fou d'angoisse et de rage, il prit mes poignets et me plaque de nouveau contre le mur :

\- Je t'aime Hatsu, je ne laisserais personne t'approcher, personne.

\- Arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il me serra contre lui :

\- Tu es la seule qui est porté un regard humain sur moi. Tout te va si bien, je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, réfléchir était la seule solution pour parvenir à quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Il se retira de mon visage, ses sharingans étaient apparut, serais-je en pleine illusion de sa part ? Si c'est le cas, je ne serais m'en dépêtre. Il se pencha à mon oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir ces sentiments ? On se connaît à peine.

\- À peine ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vu.

\- Une année ne suffit pas.

Il me tira les poignets et me coucha sur le lit, il se mit à califourchon sur moi :

\- Mais moi, ça m'a suffit, je t'en pris, laisse-toi faire.

\- Vous êtes tous des obsédés dans cette organisation, s'il était encore là, ça serait autrement !

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, il ne supportait pas que je parle mieux de Madara que de lui. Était-il jaloux d'un mort ? :

\- Il n'est pas là, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Je lui mis une baffe monumentale, il resta pétrifier devant ce geste. Il amena sa main sur sa joue. Je me retirais de dessous lui et me dirigeais vers la porte, quelque chose m'arrêta un instant. Son cri déchirant, un cri de rage et de peine. Je l'entendis pleurer, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, je sortis de la chambre.

Revenir ici, ai-je bien fait d'accepter tout ça ? J'étais partie parce qu'Obito me vouait un amour hors-normes, partie parce que mon maître n'était plus là. Je me retrouvais confronté à un cercle vicieux. Certes, il était gentil et très beau garçon, mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me brusque et qu'on m'oblige à faire ce que je ne veux pas. Je m'assis à l'extérieur de la grotte, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je révérais Madara un jour.

Je ressentis un chakra derrière moi, pas celui d'Obito mais un chakra que j'ai connu, il y a bien longtemps. Je tournais ma tête et vit un être mi-noir et mi-blanc :

\- Zetsu.

Je me levais, il me sourit :

\- Je suis content de te revoir Hatsu.

\- Moi aussi.

Il me serra contre lui, revoir un de mes anciens compagnons me réjouissais, au moins il ne me courrait pas après lui :

\- Tu as vu Obito ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi soudainement ? Je n'ai pas compris ton geste.

Je me retirais de lui et lui tourna le dos, je regardais l'horizon :

\- Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse au vieux. Je devais veiller sur Obito, mais il se comporte tellement bizarrement avec moi que j'ai préféré partir.

\- Tu sais, Obito devait aussi veiller sur toi tout comme moi. Pendant toutes ces années, nous nous sommes sentit coupables de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Obito s'est entraîné très dur pour te retrouver et te protéger.

\- Oui mais il y a une différence entre protéger et harceler ! Obito n'a d'yeux que pour moi, il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, le vieux n'a pas demander ça !

\- Parce qu'il t'aime, pas de la manière dont tu l'espère. Parle lui, pardonne-le Hatsu, mais il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il n'en à l'air. On se voit demain.

Il disparut de l'entrée de la grotte. Je me rassis parterre et retourna dans mes songes.

Obito était dans sa chambre, il avait cassé tous ses miroirs et tout était en désordre dans la pièce. Sa rage était immense, il ne savait plus quoi faire, m'aimer en sens unique ou m'obliger à lui en donner en retour. Il m'aimait depuis le début, j'étais pour lui la femme qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Il fut interrompu dans ses songes, une présence était dans la chambre. Il se releva et vit Zetsu, il avait décidé de faire sa «B.A. » aujourd'hui :

\- Qu'est- ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je sais que tu es très en colère, mais si tu pouvais la comprendre toi aussi.

\- Tu…. Tu la vu toi aussi ?

\- Oui, elle est devant la grotte, écoute, je lui ai parlé. Hatsu est très accrocher à notre maître, la façon dont tu lui montre que tu l'aime ne lui plaît pas.

\- Mais il est mort, qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'aimer encore ? Moi je l'aime réellement.

\- Ton amour ressemble à celui d'un enfant, grandis, sois plus adulte. Et puis, nous devons le faire revenir très vite, je te conseille de t'expliquer avec lui et avec elle avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées une bonne heure après que Zetsu m'est quitté. C'était Konan :

\- Hatsu, je suis désolée de te déranger mais c'est l'heure de manger.

\- J'arrive.

Je me relevais et entra dans la grotte avec elle. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, il y avait Pain qui était à table. Je pense que nous ne serons que trois à manger ce soir. Je m'installais près de Konan, je pris mes baguettes :

\- Itadaki….

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, je levais la tête et vis Obito arriver. Il ne me regardait pas, il s'installa à coter de Pain. Je du recommencer ma formule de politesse :

\- Itadakimasu.

Je pris une tranche de porc et la dégusta. Ils commencèrent à manger, nos regards ne se croisèrent pas.

À la fin du repas, je sortis très vite de la salle. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et la ferma à clef. Je partis me laver et me coucher directement. Dans la nuit, une ombre se glissa dans la chambre. Elle arriva près de moi, je dormais d'un sommeil de mort. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je t'aime tant.

C'était un homme, il se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'attira à lui. Il embrassa ma gorge, je sortis de ma léthargie. Je voyais trouble mais je voyais deux sharingans m'observer. Obito… :

\- Dors ma belle Hatsu.

Ses yeux se mirent à tournoyer, je tombais dans un monde de ténèbres.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez mal. J'essayais de me souvenir de la nuit précédente, mais rien ne venait à ma mémoire. Pourtant, j'étais sur d'avoir vu quelque chose. Je me relevais, en déplaçant ma main, je sentis quelque chose. Je regardais, il y avait un bouquet de dahlia noir et rouge à coter de moi. Qui avait bien pu me le laisser ici ? De plus, ma porte était fermée à clef cette nuit, à moins qu'Obito est prévu son coup, faire le double de ma chambre….

Je me levais du lit et sortie de ma chambre comme une furie. J'arrivais devant la chambre d'Obito et défonça sa porte même si elle était ouverte. Il dormait encore, sûrement fatigué de son escapade de la nuit. Il releva d'un coup la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu viens te faire pardonner Hatsu.

\- Espèce d'obséder !

J'arrivais vers lui et lui mit le bouquet sous son nez :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire dans ma chambre cette nuit ? !

\- Mais rien du tout, de quoi tu parle ?

\- J'ai retrouvé ça sur mon lit, les dahlias sont mes fleurs préférées mais elles sont à tes couleurs ! Personne ne le savait à part toi ! Et je ne pense pas que Zetsu me ferait une farce de mauvais goût.

Je posais les fleurs vers lui et recula :

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter de me laisser un peu seule Obito ?

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de sa chambre :

\- J'ai horreur des dahlias, je t'aurais plutôt offert des lys même si se ne sont pas tes fleurs préférées.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, je repartais dans ma chambre. Obito se mit à réfléchir, mais à aucuns moments il se souvenait que je lui avais dit que les dahlias étaient les fleurs que je prisais. Soudain, le déclic lui vint, il se souvint d'un moment quand il était enfermer avec Madara.

« Lui et Madara étaient dans la grotte, il n'avait aucun de sortir d'ici et moi, je ne pouvais entrer qu'avec Zetsu. Nous sommes venus, je connaissais à peine Obito et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à pousser. J'étais revenue avec des repas, même relier au gedo mazo, un repas était quand même très important. Le vieux dormait encore, j'avais donné un bol à Obito, Zetsu le taquinait en même temps. J'arrivais vers Madara et le secouais :

\- Eh ! Grand-père, faut se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux et nous regardait, il passa ses mains comme à son habitude dans mes cheveux :

\- Ah ! C'est vous, c'est bien, vous avez apporté à manger.

Il se leva et alla vers la table, il s'asseye et commença à manger. Je lui tendis des dahlias :

\- Oh ! Des dahlias, c'est gentil.

\- Oui, un peu de couleur ça ne fait pas de mal.

\- Elles sont aux couleurs de mon clan, c'est gentil, ce sont tes fleurs préférées n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui grand-père, elles ressemblent à des petits soleils et elles sont très résistantes. Se sont des fleurs qui symbolise la renaissance car elles peuvent survivre aux hivers et repousser l'été.

\- C'est bien Hatsu, c'est bien. »

\- Lui…. À peine revenue, il faut qu'il me la vole.

Il se leva de son lit et s'habilla à toute vitesse, puis, il sortit de sa chambre. Il courut jusqu'à la mienne et tapa à la porte :

\- Hatsu ! Laisse-moi entrer, il faut que je te parle !

J'arrivais derrière la porte et l'entrouvrit :

\- Quoi ? !

\- Cette nuit, ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure.

\- Bien, c'est le saint esprit qu'est venu me voir alors ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Je refermais la porte à clef. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps, il savait que rentrer en conflit avec moi serait peine perdue. Il parcourut les couloirs et entra dans des appartements qui étaient interdits à tous les membres sauf lui et Zetsu. Il se dirigeait vers un salon bien sombre, quelqu'un était assit dans un des fauteuils et déjeunait. L'homme leva son regard sur Obito :

\- Tu es bien matinale, que me vaut ta visite ?

Il serra les poings et les dents, l'homme le regarda plus méchamment :

\- Je te conseil de retiré cette agressivité dans ton chakra. On croirait que tu veux me tuer.

\- Pourquoi me la voler ?

\- Hum ?

L'homme se leva, on voyait qu'il était seulement lever du lit, il portait encore un kimono aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Il commençait à sortir de l'ombre, Obito reculait de quelques pas :

\- Hatsu est la seule femme que j'aime, pourquoi me la prendre, j'ai fait tout ce que tu as voulus. Alors pourquoi ?

L'homme sortit de l'ombre, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un œil caché par une lourde mèche. L'autre était un sharingan des plus normaux :

\- Hatsu est à moi, je t'avais simplement demandé de la protégée. Au lieu de ça, tu la harcèle et tu l'as laissée partir pendant plus de 11ans. Ma belle Hatsu a déjà subit trop de désagrément.

\- C'est elle qui est partie, elle nous a drogués et elle a fuit parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que tu l'es laisser toi aussi. Elle fera son choix.

\- Je le pense aussi. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Il sortit de la salle, il avait beaucoup de chance que Madara ne l'est pas punit pour ses paroles.


	12. Chapter 12

Je sortis de ma chambre quelques heures plus tard, pas d'Obito dans le coin, c'est parfait. Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines, il n'y avait personne au repère ma parole ! Sûrement que Pain et Konan étaient partis en mission. J'ouvris le frigo et mangeais tout ce qui me passait sous la main :

\- Si tu manges de trop, tu vas finir par grossir.

Je levais la tête et vit Zetsu :

\- Et alors ? Si je grossis, personne ne me courra après.

\- Arrête Hatsu, Obito t'aime c'est tout.

\- Je préfère réfléchir à la question. Je ne veux pas me jeter comme ça sans tâter le terrain.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as raison, mais réfléchis-y bien.

Il disparut des cuisines, je me levais et sortis de même. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entraînement, je fus surprise de voir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans. C'était Konan, donc, ils ne sont pas partit, ça me rassure. Je la regardais, elle arrivait à faire de shuriken avec du papier, c'était assez impressionnant. Elle s'arrêta et me regardait :

\- Bonjour Hatsu, tu viens t'entraîner toi aussi ?

\- Oui, tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

\- Merci.

Je partis m'entraîner avec grande hate, Konan, même si je la connais très peux, était une femme géniale !

Au soir, Obito n'était pas là pour le repas, ce n'était pas normal. Je repensais à ce matin, je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort, je n'ai même pas prit la peine de l'écouter. Même si cet idiot était collant, il fallait bien que j'avoue qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

À la fin du repas, je préparais un bol pour me faire pardonner et alla directement à sa chambre. Je toquais à la porte, pas de réponse. Elle était ouverte, je rentrais dedans et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Je posais le bol sur une table, je vis la lumière de la salle de bain allumée :

\- Obito ?

Toujours pas de réponse, j'entrouvrais la porte et regardais. Il était allongé dans sa baignoire, dos à moi. Dans sa main, il avait un kunai, il le lâcha parterre, non, il n'a pas fait ça quand même ! Je rentrais en trombe dans la pièce et fit face à lui, pas de sang, même pas une goutte mais, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux :

\- Il faut vraiment être bête pour oublier qu'on ne peut pas se couper les veines.

Je serrais les dents, ma main partie, encore une claque :

\- Espèce d'idiot !

\- Hatsu ?

\- Comment peux-tu penser à ça ? ! La mort ce n'est pas un jeu, en faisant ça, tu baisse dans mon estime ! Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que ça.

Je sortis de ses appartements, encore une goutte d'eau qui rempli le vase.

Madara était dans sa chambre, Zetsu était également là :

\- Il a encore fait une bêtise.

\- Qu'il fasse, Hatsu s'éloignera de plus en plus de lui comme ça.

\- Mais maître, Obito n'a pas tort, pourquoi lui retiré ce qu'il a de plus cher ?

\- Parce que Hatsu m'est destiné à moi et non à lui, c'est moi qu'elle aime. Maintenant arrêter avec vos questions sinon ça va m'agacer.

\- Bien maître.

J'étais revenue dans ma chambre, j'étais allongée dans mon lit et je ne cessais de pleurer. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quel idiot !

Je m'endormais très vite avec la fatigue et l'énervement.

Dans la nuit, Madara se glissa dans ma chambre. J'étais restée comme à mon arrivée, habiller et mal coucher. Je dormais sur le ventre. Il arriva près de moi et me retourna sur le dos, il passa sa main sur mon visage. Je me réveillais, je vis les sharingans, je pris peur et balança mon poing. Il l'arrêta et tenu mes poignets :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Hatsu arrête !

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Obito, je regardais l'homme en face de moi :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je t'ai promis que tu me reverrais jeune.

\- Madara ?

Je le regardais mieux, bien sur que c'était lui, il était bel et bien revenu. Il me serra contre lui :

\- Ma Hatsu, je sais que le temps à été long, mais je suis là maintenant.

\- J'ai tellement attendu que tu reviens et c'est fait.

Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton et m'embrassa, je me laissais faire. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir.


	13. Chapter 13

Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses, il était très désirable. Il m'allongea dans le lit et continuait à m'embrasser. Il passa son bras sous mon bassin et me colla contre lui. Il descendit ses lèvres au niveau de ma gorge et commençait à sucer ma peau. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et à rouler des hanches. Il se redressa et retira son kimono pour se retrouver torse nu. Je passais mes mains dessus, il se mit à tremblé d'excitation. Il me tira à lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Il retira mon t-shirt et mon soutient gorge, puis, il me rallongea dans le lit. Il continuait à m'embrasser et à descendre, il embrassa mes seins. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et fit glisser ma jupe et ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il mit tout ça parterre et me regardait, ses yeux scrutaient tout mon corps. Il retira son pantalon ainsi que le reste. Il se retrouvait entièrement nu devant moi, je me mis à rougir, lui aussi était très beau. Il revint vers moi et continuait à m'embrasser encore et encore.

Il passa une de ses mains sur ma partie intime, il passa son pouce sur mon clitoris et commença des mouvements circulaires. Je commençais à gémir, il continuait ce qu'il faisait, je sentis deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Je me cambrais et soupirais, il se redressa et se mit entre mes jambes. Il prit son sexe et le frottait contre le mien, puis, il le rentra un peu, quelque chose le bloquait et je sentais tiré en moi. Il me regardait, oui, j'ai attendu qu'il revient tout ce temps. Il se mit encore à sourire, il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je risque de te faire un peu mal, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

Il se recula un peu et entra de force, mieux vaut un coup rapide que part petits coups. Je me retenais de crier, la douleur avait été mon lot de tous les jours, ça, ce n'était rien. Il entra encore plus profondément, je me mis à gémir. Je croisais mes jambes dans son dos, il commençait ses va-et-vient selon la vitesse que je lui accordais. La douleur s'estompait et laissait place au plaisir. Il commençait à accélérer mais pas assez pour moi :

\- Plus vite.

Il le fit, il tapa plusieurs fois dans un point sensible. Lui aussi commençait à gémir, sa respiration se saccade :

\- Hatsu !

Il allait encore plus vite, ses jambes se mirent à tremblées puis, il s'immobilisa en serrant son bassin contre le mien. Il avait déchargé en moi. Il passa ses mains sur mon corps et m'embrassa :

\- Je t'aime Hatsu.

\- Moi aussi Madara.

Il se coucha sur le coter et me serra dans ses bras, je m'endormais aussitôt.

Il sortit de la chambre quelques heures plus tard, je dormais encore. Obito était dans le couloir et vit Madara, il ne préférait rien dire mais sa rage était immense. Madara s'arrêta à coter de lui :

\- Trop de haine Obito.

\- Je te hais pour me l'avoir prise.

Madara prit Obito par la gorge et le colla contre le mur :

\- Ton insolence m'insupporte, tu n'as donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai enseigné ?

\- Ce qui m'insupporte c'est que tu m'as volé celle que j'aime !

\- Tu ne peux donc pas supporter qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Ouvre les yeux Obito, c'est moi qu'elle aime et pas toi. Je pourrais te tuer pour ça mais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Il serra encore plus la gorge, il commençait à manquer d'air. Il allait le tuer comme ça :

\- Arrête !

Il était tellement prit dans sa haine, qu'il ne m'entendait pas. J'étais sortie à cause du boucan qu'ils faisaient. Je pris son bras et essayais de le séparer de la gorge d'Obito, tellement prit par la haine, il y laissa ses doigts enfoncer dans la gorge jusqu'à sang. Je tirais encore sur son bras mais il passa son pied derrière mes chevilles et me fit tomber au sol. Obito me regardait et essayait de se dégager, soudain, Zetsu apparut et réussit à les séparés en se coupant en deux. Le coté noir tenait Madara et le coté blanc tenait Obito :

\- Arrêtez-vous deux ! Il n'y a déjà plus d'Uchiwa alors en plus si vous vous entre-tuez ce n'est pas mieux.

Obito me regardait, Zetsu le lâcha et m'aida à me relever. Madara se dégagea et vint vers moi :

\- Hatsu…

\- Ça suffit vous deux, vous êtes de vrais gamins.

Je leurs tournais le dos et alla dans ma chambre, Madara me suivait :

\- Attends Hatsu !

Je lui fermais la porte au nez, marre de leur jalousie maladive. Il repartit dans ses appartements, Zetsu se reforma et regardait Obito :

\- Faites quelque chose, mais arrêtez de vous battre. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait tué devant elle.

\- Je le sais, mais je le hais tellement.

\- Je sais, va dans ta chambre et réfléchis bien à tout ça.

Il disparut, Obito se retrouvait face à un horrible choix, se plier à Madara et ne plus m'approcher soit mourir de ses mains pour me prouver son amour.


	14. Chapter 14

Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre de toute la journée. Je ne comprenais pas, Madara était notre maître, pourquoi à t-il voulut tuer Obito ? Et puis, sa colère l'envahissait trop vite, il m'a fait chuter exprès pour ne pas l'empêché de le tuer. C'est le regard d'Obito qui m'avait le plus frappé, il était tellement enragé quand je suis tombée. Heureusement que Zetsu est intervenu sinon le couloir aurait été un bain de sang. Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne un peu de cet engrenage malsain. Une mission… voilà ce qu'il me faudrait. J'enfilais ma cape de l'Akatsuki et sors de la chambre. Personne dans les couloirs, parfait. J'ouvris une porte et entra dans la salle, Pain était devant moi avec Konan :

\- Hatsu, est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, merci. Je suis venue te voir pour te demander une requête.

\- Hum ? Laquelle ?

\- Je voudrais partir en mission le plus vite possible.

\- Je veux bien mais ce n'est pas moi qui valide tes missions.

C'était Obito qui validait mes missions, jamais il m'y enverrait après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'approchais de lui et me mit à genoux en joignant mes mains :

\- S'il te plaît Pain, si je reste ici je vais péter un plomb !

\- Je suis désolé Hatsu mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi.

J'eus l'impression qu'on me poignardait le cœur, je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici. Mais il le fallait bien pourtant.

J'attendis la nuit que tout le monde dorme pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Il était 2h du matin, je sortis de la chambre sans faire trop de bruit. Je me situais dans les couloirs privés de Pain, Konan, Obito et Zetsu donc le silence était de rigueur. Je longeais les murs tout en masquant mon chakra. Je sortais de la zone privée et me dirigeais dans des appartements que je ne connaissais pas, je pense que les missions qui m'étaient attribuées sont ici. J'ouvris une porte et vis un bureau, parfait, je vais commencer par-là. Je rentrais et fermais la porte, j'allumais une bougie et m'installa dans le fauteuil. J'ouvrais les tiroirs et ne trouvais rien, le dernier tiroir était cadenasser. Je le déverrouillais et l'ouvrit, je vis un dossier à mon nom, je le pris et regardais. Malheur, quelqu'un était passé avant moi, les ordres de missions n'y étaient pas. Ces feuilles étaient forcément quelque part !

Je me levais du bureau et cherchais dans la bibliothèque juste à coter. Soudain, je ressentais un fort chakra dans mon dos :

\- C'est ça que tu cherches Hatsu ?

Je me retournais et vis Madara avec 2 ou 3 feuilles dans sa main :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu partir si vite ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Il se dirigeait vers la bougie et mit les feuilles au-dessus. Il n'allait pas faire ça quand même ! ? :

\- Hatsu, ma tendre et douce, tu sais que je ne tolère pas les mensonges ma belle.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi ? Ça ?

Le coin des feuilles commencèrent à noircir :

\- Arrête !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu partir Hatsu ?

\- Je veux juste sortir d'ici !

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Les feuilles commencèrent à prendre feu, je me jetais sur lui mais il me prit par la gorge et éloigna son bras :

\- Dépêche-toi de répondre si tu veux sauver les dernières missions.

\- Je ne supporte plus votre jalousie maladive à tous les deux.

\- Mais encore ?

Je regardais les feuilles, il les lâcha, je me précipitais dessus mais trop tard, plus rien n'était lisible :

\- Comprends que si je te laisse sortir, tu vas encore partir comme il y a 11 ans. Mais je t'aime de trop pour en prendre le risque.

\- Tout comme Obito. Je n'irais avec aucuns de vous deux si vous ne réglez pas vos affaires comme des adultes. Ton lot à toi c'est la violence mais les temps ont changé, on est plus civilisé de nos jours.

\- Donc, tu insinue que je ne sais pas me comporter correctement ?

\- C'est ça, peut-être avec une femme mais les hommes non.

Il me releva et me colla contre un mur, je relevais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, puis, il se colla à mon oreille :

\- Ne crois pas que je suis tendre avec les femmes, j'en ai tué tellement. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. J'ai des projets pour toi.

\- Quels genres de projets ?

\- Après que l'Akatsuki aura mit la main sur les 5 grandes nations, je voudrais vivre avec toi à jamais. Je peux t'offrir une vie de château. Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, tout ce que je n'ai pas eu avant.

\- Et qui te dit que j'accepterais ça ?

\- Je le sais, parce que derrière ces yeux de haine, il y a l'amour que tu portes pour moi.

Il m'embrassa encore, devais-je accepter tout ça ? Il n'avait pas tort, oui, je l'aimais mais à quel prix ?


	15. Chapter 15

Les feuilles brûlées ne me servaient plus à rien et Madara était bien décidé à me garder auprès de lui à jamais.

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, je me trouvais dans les appartements de Madara. J'essayais de me souvenir de comment je suis passé du bureau à son lit. En faite, tout était simple, il m'y avait amené par la force. Puis, il m'a sortit son grand jeu de séduction et vous vous doutez bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sentais son bras accrocher à ma taille, je me retournais, il était réveiller :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors passons une grâce matinée tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner.

Je me levais du lit et alla dans la salle de bain me laver. Il était têtu, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais avec moi c'était bien le contraire. Pour lui, c'était ça qui me rendait désirable, ne pas être une femme facile et docile. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila discrètement derrière moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa dans le cou :

\- Si tu ne viens pas à moi alors je viens à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça Madara.

\- Mais tu es tellement désirable, comment ne pas succomber à ça.

Il monta ses mains sur mes seins et m'embrassa encore dans le cou :

\- Arrête…

\- On ne me repousse pas moi.

Il me retourna et me colla le dos contre la douche. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi, il me souleva et passa mes jambes derrière son dos. Il continuait à m'embrasser, il prit son sexe et le rentrait en moi. Je me mis à soupirer, il commença ses va-et-vient et m'embrassais encore. Je me mis à gémir, il sourit et continuait de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration se saccade et lâcha un cri de soulagement. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Je sortis de ses appartements au moins une heure plus tard. Il devait s'absenter, Pain l'aurait demandé en dehors du repère. Je traînais dans les couloirs, c'est dingue, je pensais encore à Obito, pourquoi ? Mais je ne pouvais me sortir l'idée de partir comme avant. En parlant du loup, on en voit souvent le bout de la queue (vous le prenez comme vous le voulez mais c'est le sens propre et non figuré).

Il était au bout d'un des couloirs, il était triste, il baissa la tête et évitait de me regarder. Mais il fallait que je perce l'abcès. Je m'arrêtais à coter de lui :

\- Salut, Obito.

Il redressa la tête, il devait être tellement étonné :

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferait du mal.

\- C'est moi qui dois te remercier, tu n'as pas hésité à vouloir lui retiré son bras. Mais quand tu es tombé, j'ai eu tellement de haine envers lui.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu à ton regard.

Je regardais autour de moi, je me sentais épier :

\- Allons discuter ailleurs veux-tu ?

\- Oui.

Nous disparûmes du couloir pour atterrir dans sa chambre. Je me doutais de qui pouvais nous surveiller à travers les murs. Obito me regardait, il est tellement triste mais comme on le sait, on ne peut pas dire non à Madara. Il se pointa devant moi :

\- Hatsu, j'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi.

\- Tu penses que ceux de Madara sont factices ?

\- Non, mais il n'hésite pas à être violents avec toi pour arriver à ses fins. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait n'est pas mieux, mais moi je t'aime. Est-ce que Madara ferait ça pour toi ?

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mes mains, il me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Hatsu, je t'aime et je ferais de toi une femme heureuse et comblée. Je voudrais tellement que tu m'aimes.

\- Obito, je t'aime aussi, mais il est trop tard pour toi et moi.

\- Non, je peux changer la donne.

\- Il te tuera et je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux perdre aucuns de vous deux.

Il se releva, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. Heureusement que Madara n'était pas là, sinon c'était deux corps à enterrer le jour même. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, il me souleva de terre et me déposa dans son lit. Il m'embrassait encore et encore. Je défis sa cape et la lui enleva. Il enleva ma robe, je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui, je sentais son regard parcourir mon corps. Pour une des rare fois, je le désirais et lui me désirais encore bien plus.

Il retira son t-shirt, ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il se jeta sur moi, il retira mon soutient gorge et embrassa mes seins. Mais je le mis sur le dos et l'embrassais. Je descendis sur son torse, il soupira de plaisir, je passais son nombril. Je descendis un peu son caleçon, son sexe était déjà bien tendu. Je le taquinais avec ma langue et le mit dans ma bouche. Il commençait à haleter et gémir. Puis, il poussa un juron et se crispait, il enfonçait ses doigts dans les draps :

\- Hatsu…

Je relevais la tête, il me tirait le poignet et m'embrassait encore. Il me coucha sur le dos, il glissa sa main entre mes jambes et mit son pouce sur mon clitoris. Je me mis à gémir, il fit des cercles et je commençais à me tendre. Puis, il enfonça un doigt puis, deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mis à tremblée et à me cambrer. Il retira ma culotte et son caleçon, puis, il entra en moi. Je croisais mes jambes derrière son dos et il commença ses va-et-vient. Il commençait à transpirer mais il tenait la cadence. Puis, il me fit mettre à genoux et me prit par derrière. Je mis ma tête dans le coussin pour éviter de crier de plaisir. Ses yeux se révulsaient et il commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort. Son bassin cognait de plus en plus fort, il m'emmena très loin. Puis, ce fut la rupture, il serra son bassin contre le mien et s'arrêta. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, il se mit sur le coter et caressa ma joue :

\- Je t'aime Hatsu.

\- Moi aussi, Obito.

Puis, il s'endormit.

Après ce que je venais de faire, c'était le meilleur moment pour fuir. Ça me crevait le cœur mais j'en étais bien obligée. Après être sortit de sa chambre, je préparais mes affaires et laissais une lettre à chacun puis, je partis du repère.

Au soir, Madara revint dans ses appartements. Comme à son habitude, il alla dans sa salle de bain prendre sa douche. Mais sur le miroir, une enveloppe l'attendait. Il sourit, il pensait que je lui avais donné rendez-vous. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu la lettre, il devint blanc et la relue :

\- « Je me venge et vous êtes quitte. Je ne peux pas couper mon cœur en deux, je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre pour moi. Je suis désolé, mais dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui souffre. Adieu. »

Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais partie. Il pensait que j'étais partie avec Obito. Il sortit de ses appartements en rage et alla vers ceux d'Obito.

Obito eu la même surprise que Madara, mais lui il ne réagit pas pareil. Il savait que j'étais réellement partie, mais lui, il pleurait. Il venait de perdre une seconde fois la femme qu'il aimait. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Il voyait un Madara hors de lui, il se jeta sur Obito :

\- Ou est-elle ? ! Ou est-ce que tu la cache ? !

\- Elle n'est pas là, tiens, regarde !

Il lui mit la lettre sous le nez, il fut surprit que je lui ai laissé la même lettre :

\- Elle serait partie quand ?

\- Fin de matinée je pense.

\- Et merde, c'est trop tard pour la localisé !

Ils devaient espérer qu'on me repère au plus vite. Ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était de venir me chercher.


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis partie assez loin, notre repère était situé au pays de la neige. Je quitte encore ce pays et alla dans une forêt à la frontière du pays du feu. Je trouvais une vieille maison de bois abandonnée. Je rentrais dedans, il y avait encore quelques meubles et surtout une cuisinière à bois.

Je mettais installée et les jours et les semaines passant, je retapais cette vieille bigote pour en faire mon palace. Mais quelque chose vint troubler mes travaux d'aménagement.

Ça faisait trois mois que j'avais quitté le repère. J'étais bizarre, je vomissais beaucoup. Je m'étais dit que j'avais sûrement avalé quelque chose qu'il ne faille pas. Mais de violentes douleurs me tiraillaient le ventre. J'allais voir une vieille femme dans la forêt, elle pouvait guérir tous les maux paraît-il. Personne n'allait la voir, je fus une des seules. Elle était dehors entrain de préparer une gamelle, elle me regardait arriver :

\- Bonjour mon enfant, j'attendais ta visite.

\- Ah ? Comment le saviez-vous ?

\- Je sais tout, ma petite, viens avec moi.

Je la suivais jusque dans sa cabane, elle me fit asseoir :

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'amène ?

\- J'ai des vomissements et comme des coups de poignard dans le ventre.

\- Hum !

Elle arriva vers moi et mit sa main sur mon ventre. Une lueur verte sortit de sa main. Puis, elle la retira et me sourit :

\- Ma petite, tu es enceinte.

\- Enceinte ? Non, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui et de jumeaux. Je te conseil beaucoup de repos et de calme.

\- Je suis seule, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi je le saurais. Rentre chez toi et porte-toi bien.

\- Merci.

Je repartis chez moi, ce jour-là, je pense que j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Les mois passaient et la vieille femme venait souvent me voir. Je devais me balader avec un ventre aussi gros qu'un oreiller. Le neuvième mois arriva, nous étions le 21 mai au soir. Ça ma prise dans la nuit, une très forte douleur m'avait réveillé. Mon lit était trempé, je perdais les eaux. Je me levais difficilement mais je tombais au sol tellement que la douleur était insupportable. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, la vieille femme était là, elle avait ressentit mon mal. Elle se précipita sur moi :

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

\- Non, j'ai trop mal !

\- Ne bouge pas.

Elle partit chercher de l'eau, des serviettes et un kunai. Elle revint vers moi :

\- Va falloir que tu pousse sinon ils vont mourir.

Je me mis à pousser de toutes mes forces, j'avais très mal. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais comme ça, mais mon premier enfant vient de sortir. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement :

\- Encore un effort, le deuxième est là.

Je poussais encore et encore et il arriva. Elle les couvrait dans une serviette et me les donnait :

\- Félicitations, c'est un garçon et une fille, donne leur un nom.

\- Juri et Jiyû.

\- Bien.

Mon fils avait les cheveux blancs et de grands yeux noirs. Ma fille avait les cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. J'étais si heureuse de les avoirs dans mes bras.

5 ans passèrent depuis, j'ai maintenant 30 ans et je vis encore avec mes deux enfants. La vieille femme qui m'avait aidé à accoucher était décédée dans l'hiver. Elle m'avait donné sa maison, la mienne tombait de plus en plus en ruine. Mes enfants avaient bien grandit, malgré qu'ils étaient jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. C'est moi qui les entraînais tous les jours pour faire d'eux de bons ninjas. Je leurs apprenais la survie et le combat. Et cela n'était pas un mal car la réalité ma vite rappeler à l'ordre.

Un jour, une escouade de Konoha passa dans la forêt, ils cherchaient un criminel qui s'était échappé de leur prison. Mais ils en ont trouvé un autre. J'étais à l'extérieur avec mes enfants, je sentais leurs chakras arrivés par ici :

\- Les enfants, allez vous cacher dans la cave, surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne sortez pas.

\- Oui maman.

Ils partirent, plusieurs de mes armes étaient cachées à l'extérieur. Je passais un capuchon sur ma tête, l'escouade s'arrêta devant ma maison :

\- Que me vaut votre visite messieurs ?

\- Nous recherchons un criminel, nous avons l'ordre de fouiller toutes les maisons.

\- Mais je vous assure que je n'ai vu personne, veuillez reprendre votre route.

\- Laissez nous entré madame.

Deux des leurs entrèrent dans la maison, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de moi :

\- Tu sais que t'es mignonne à croquer toi ?

\- Ah ouais ?

Il me colle contre le mur :

\- Et si on prenait du bon temps ensemble avant que je m'en aille ?

\- Là, tu rêves.

Je pris un kunai caché dans un pot de fleur et le lui planta dans l'œil. Il se mit à hurler, les autres furent alertés. Je sortis mon épée et commençais à me battre contre les hommes. Mais, je fus vite submergé, je me retrouvais vite à terre, les mains dans le dos. L'un d'entre eux me retira mon capuchon :

\- On cherchait un criminel, on en trouve un autre.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Hatsu Hôzuki alias Bloody Doll, criminelle de rang S. Emmenons là.

Ils me relevèrent, peut-être que je suis arrêtée aujourd'hui mais je sauvegarde la liberté de mes enfants.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, ça fait 2 mois que je suis derrière les barreaux et je n'ai toujours pas revu mes enfants. J'espérais au fond de moi-même qu'ils ne leurs étaient rien arrivés. La nouvelle de mon arrestation avait fait tout le tour du pays du feu et celui de l'eau. À ce qu'il paraît, le pays de l'eau me laissait aux bons soins de celui du feu. Donc, j'aurais un autre jugement, mais n'empêche que je pouvais être condamnée à mort. J'aurais le droit à une belle décapitation héhé…

Juri et Jiyû étaient restés en forêt les premières semaines mais les provisions commençaient à manquer et leur mère aussi. Ils décidèrent donc de se diriger vers Konoha pour me retrouver.

Ils y entrèrent sans difficultés étant donner qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un village alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Les gens les regardaient mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention, leur but était de me retrouver. Un journal traînait parterre, ils y virent ma photo et le ramassèrent. Juri regardait l'article :

-« Le jugement de la criminelle de rang S Hatsu Hôzuki se déroulera demain en présence de l'Hokage. Il sera décidé si la jeune femme est condamnée à mort ou à la prison à perpétuité. Surnommée Bloody Doll au pays de l'eau, elle est devenue une criminelle en ayant tué une partie de sa famille, amis et camarades d'école de ses 4ans à 12ans. Puis, elle a déserté son pays et n'a été retrouvée que 18ans plus tard dans la forêt de Konoha. La jeune femme habitait une cabane et lors d'une fouille par l'escouade de Konoha, elle se serait attaquée à eux. Mais elle fut arrêtée et emmener à la prison de Konoha ou elle sera jugée. Son frère, Suigetsu Hôzuki est toujours activement rechercher, étant de la famille du second Mizukage, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? »

\- Maman est une méchante ?

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce tu vas dire là ? Il faut la retrouver.

\- Oui. Mais c'est ou la prison de Konoha ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, on va aller demander.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pouvait les aider.

L'Akatsuki avait changé de repère de nouveau, ils étaient près du pays du feu. Hidan entra dans le repère, presque tout le monde était réunit. Il arriva vers eux :

\- Eh ! Les gars, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait vous intéresser.

\- Quoi encore ? Une nouvelle méthode pour prier ton dieu ?

Ils se mirent à rire, il y avait un nouveau dans le groupe, il se nomme Tobi. Il se leva, c'était encore un gosse dans sa tête :

\- Tobi veut savoir ce que tu as à dire ! Tobi veut !

\- Ouais, calme-toi, tiens.

Il lui tendit un journal, il le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page :

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est Hatsu.

\- Non, ils l'ont retrouvé ?

\- Oui, elle se fait juger demain. Soit la peine de mort ou la prison à vie.

\- Dur, espérons qu'elle n'est rien dite sur nous.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Ils se retournèrent, Pain et Konan étaient apparut :

\- Ils ne savent pas qu'elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Nous n'avons aucunes craintes là-dessus.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

Juri et Jiyû arrivèrent vers une femme, elle était seule :

\- Madame ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dîtes, c'est ou la prison de Konoha ?

\- C'est à la sortie du village, en direction de la forêt de la mort.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction. En arrivant là-bas, ils virent un groupe de jeunes ninjas visités la prison. Ils décidèrent de se mêlé à eux et d'entré, un ninja les guidaient dans la prison en montrant les criminels à haut risque.

Je vis le groupe passer devant moi, quelle bande de curieux, ça les amuses de nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire ? Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent :

\- C'est Hatsu Hôzuki !

\- Profitez-en, c'est peux être la dernière fois que vous la voyez.

Ils sortirent des appareils photos et commencèrent à me photographier. Je ne supportais pas ça, je me jetais sur les barreaux pour les dégager. Un de mes gardes me repoussa au fond de ma cellule avec un Fûton. Puis, ils repartirent mais deux ombres restèrent devant ma cellule. Je relevais la tête :

\- Maman.

Je me relevais et allais vers eux :

\- Juri, Jiyû, que faites-vous ici ? C'est dangereux.

\- Mais maman, tu nous manques tellement.

\- Vous aussi mes chéris.

Je passais mes bras entre les barreaux et les serrais tous les deux :

\- Maman, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Que t'es une méchante ?

\- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes mon chéri. Partez d'ici, maman pense beaucoup à vous, tenez.

Je passais ma main dans mon soutient gorge, je sortis de l'argent que j'avais caché. En prison, on achète beaucoup de choses :

\- Avec ça, vous avez de quoi faire pour l'instant. Je suis désolée, mais maman ne peut pas sortir. Partez mes petits anges.

\- On t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi, partez maintenant.

Ils le firent, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Le lendemain matin, on vint me chercher très tôt. On m'emmena dans une salle, il y avait au moins une dizaine d'hommes. On m'attachait sur une chaise, la Hokage entra dans la salle, les hommes sortirent. Elle s'asseye devant moi :

\- Je te rencontre enfin, tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais que tu fais partie de la famille du second Mizukage mais au vu des crimes que tu as commis, on ne peut pas te laisser en vie.

\- Je comprends très bien.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je vous gueule dessus ? J'assume ce que j'ai fait et j'en suis très fière.

\- Eh ! Bien, tant mieux pour toi alors.

Elle se leva et commença à quitter la salle :

\- J'ai une requête à vous demander.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai deux enfants de 5 ans dehors, un garçon et une fille. J'aimerais qu'on prenne soin d'eux et qu'ils n'apprennent pas ma mort et mes crimes.

\- Entendu, ce sera fait.

Elle sortit de la salle, deux hommes vinrent me chercher et m'emmenèrent à la salle pour mon exécution. Les minutes me paraissaient interminables. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle, on me mit à genoux au milieu :

\- Coupez-lui les cheveux.

Je les regardais :

\- Je veux bien mourir mais je tiens quand même à ma dignité. Je veux mourir comme ça.

\- Attachez-les alors.

Un des hommes me les attachèrent avec une baguette. L'un d'entre eux arriva avec un katana :

\- Hatsu Hôzuki, vous avez été reconnue coupable de meurtre, de fratricide, de tentative de meurtre et de désertion. Par le Hokage 5ème du nom, vous devez mourir par décapitation. Et cette sentence est immédiate sans remise de peine.

J'attendais, qu'il me la coupe qu'on en finisse ! :

\- Maman !

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, ils étaient aux barreaux :

\- Faites-moi dégager ces gamins !

L'un d'entre eux y alla :

\- Vous pouvez appliquer la sentence.

L'homme leva son katana, je le sentais fendre l'air mais rien ne se passa. Un des hommes de la salle avait paré son arme :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! ?

L'apparence de l'homme changea, il parut habillé tout de noir, portant une armure rouge de samouraï sur lui :

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- C'est Madara Uchiwa !

Il m'avait retrouvée, il leva son épée et trancha la tête des deux hommes :

\- Vous vouliez une décapitation, vous l'avez en double.

Un autre homme changea d'apparence, c'était Obito. Ils commencèrent à se charger des hommes. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger :

\- Il ne faut pas que la fille reste en vie !

Un des hommes sortit plusieurs kunai et les lançaient sur Madara, ils les évitaient :

\- Loupé…

\- Ah !

Loupé pour lui mais pas pour moi, deux étaient plantés dans mon dos. Je commençais à perdre le sens de la réalité, un de mes reins avait été touché, je perdais beaucoup de sang. Je tombais en avant et perdis connaissance.


	18. Chapter 18

Madara et Obito tuèrent tous les hommes mais ils devaient vite m'emmener s'ils ne voulaient pas que je mange les pissenlits par la racine. Madara me prit dans ses bras :

\- Prends les gosses, on réglera ça là-bas.

\- Bien.

Il se téléporta à l'extérieur et prit les gamins par les poignets puis, ils disparurent. Ils revinrent au repère, Madara m'emmena directement dans une chambre et fit appeler un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Obito se téléporta dans une chambre vide et lâchait les enfants, ils le regardèrent :

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Elle est ou maman ?

Il sourit, mais il reprit vite son sérieux :

\- Votre mère est quelque part, vous la verrez bientôt, mais vous allez me suivre. Je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- D'accord.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir vers une destination qui leurs était inconnue.

Sasori passa la porte de la chambre, Madara attendait à l'extérieur de ses nouvelles. Il le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Vous me l'avez ramené à temps, si on avait attendu, elle serait morte.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Elle dort, il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu, je l'ai mise sous perfusion, je viendrais faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien, merci Sasori.

Il partit, Obito arriva vers la chambre avec mes enfants. Madara les regardaient arrivés :

\- Elle ne peut pas recevoir de visite pour le moment. Ramène-les dans leur chambre.

\- On veut voir notre maman !

Madara regarda Jiyû méchamment, il se cacha derrière sa sœur. Elle, contrairement à lui, ne reculait pas :

\- Vous faîtes peut-être peur à mon frère, mais pas à moi.

\- Je peux faire plus peur que ça, quoiqu'il en soit, déguerpissez d'ici.

Obito les ramenèrent dans leur chambre. Mais il était prit par le doute, ces enfants, de qui étaient-ils ? De lui ? De Madara ou bien d'un parfait inconnu ? Il fallait qu'il le sache et cela pouvait par ailleurs intéresser Madara. Mais, il fallait qu'il invente un prétexte pour que les enfants acceptent ou non de leurs donner leur sang. Et, il eut une idée de génie d'après lui. Avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, il fit apparaître quelques épines dans le bois de la porte. Les deux enfants mirent leurs mains dessus et se retirèrent très vite. Leurs mains avaient pleins de petits trous sanguinolents dedans :

\- Aie !

\- Ça fait mal.

Obito sourit en son fort intérieur, il sortit deux mouchoirs et leurs essuyais les mains. Puis, il les fit entrer dans la chambre et leurs donnait de quoi s'occuper. Ensuite, il chopa Madara au passage et le traîna jusque chez Sasori. Madara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait :

\- Qu'as-tu en tête Obito ?

\- On va savoir de qui ils sont, je ne veux pas m'occuper d'enfants qui ne sont pas à moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant Sasori :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On veut savoir si nous avons un lien de parenté avec ce sang.

Il sortit les deux mouchoirs de poches différentes, à droite celui de Juri et à gauche celui de Jiyû :

\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais il me faut votre sang pour savoir. Et me dire quel mouchoir est à qui.

\- Droite la gamine, gauche le gamin.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Il prit les deux mouchoirs, il prit quatre tubes à essai, deux de chaque coté. Il prit le sang sur les mouchoirs et les diluait en solution transparente et chacun dans son tube respectif. Puis, il prit le sang de Madara en premier, il mit une goutte de sang dans deux tubes. En attendant, il prit celui d'Obito et fit pareil dans les autres tubes. Les tubes se colorèrent mais Sasori sursauta :

\- C'est dingue, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

Ils regardèrent leurs tubes et comprirent le complexe :

\- C'est très rare, mais ça existe. Avoir des jumeaux de pères différents, ça s'est déjà vu.

\- Lequel est à qui ?

\- Il semblerait que la jeune fille soit la votre Madara et le garçon à Obito. Mais, dans ces cas là, il est très déconseiller de séparer les enfants, ce sont des jumeaux après tout.

\- On va s'en occuper.

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

Je me réveillais péniblement quelques heures plus tard, mes enfants n'étaient pas là. J'espère que…. :

\- Juri ! Jiyû !

Personne ne venait, où étaient-ils ? ! Je voulus me lever mais un mal terrible me prit dans le dos. J'étais perfusée, c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je vis mes deux enfants entrés :

\- Maman.

Ils coururent vers moi, ils montèrent dans le lit et ils me serraient contre eux. Je passais ma main dans leurs cheveux :

\- Personne ne vous à fait de mal ?

\- Non, y a le monsieur il a été très gentil avec nous.

Je levais la tête et vit Obito dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis, Madara fit son apparition, les deux ici, impressionnant, ils ne se tapent pas dessus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et arrivèrent à coter de moi, chacun d'un coter :

\- Bonjour Hatsu.

Je ne répondis pas, mais ils continuèrent :

\- On sait que tu n'es pas très contente mais il fallait bien que tu reviennes.

\- Que je revienne ? Mais qu'elle impressionnante prestance entre vous deux, vous avez trouvé un juste milieu je suppose ? Ah, non, il ne faut pas supposer tant qu'on n'a pas vu ça.

\- On n'a rien décidé pour le moment.

\- Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, du moment que j'ai pas à en souffrir.

\- On a fait des tests pour les enfants.

Je soupirais de fatigue :

\- Je ne suis plus qu'étonner que vous ne vous soyez pas bouffer la gueule une fois de plus. Qui sait, ce n'est peut être à aucuns de vous.

\- Détrompe-toi.

\- Hum ?

Les enfants levèrent la tête, malgré leur âge, ils comprenaient très bien ce qu'il se passait. Je les regardais :

\- Bouchez-vous les oreilles.

Ils le firent :

\- Un des enfants appartient à Obito, l'autre à moi. C'est quelque chose de très rare mais ça arrive.

\- Je m'en doutais, ils ne se sont jamais ressembler tous les deux. Et ?

\- La fille serait de moi et le garçon d'Obito.

Je soupirais :

\- Après tout, j'ai réalisé vos vœux à chacun.

\- Je l'avoue mais tu penses bien qu'on attende une réponse de ta part.

\- J'y réfléchirais.

\- Avant de te laisser, on peut savoir leurs noms ?

\- Juri et Jiyû.

Ils sourirent puis, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. J'avais intérêt à bien réfléchir. Mais les événements vont faire que les choix que je ferais ne seront jamais suffisants.


	19. Chapter 19

Les semaines passèrent, mes enfants ont apprit qui était leur père. Pour les questions pratiques, je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre. Quelques membres (même beaucoup) de l'Akatsuki avaient périt depuis. Il ne restait qu'Obito, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara et moi. J'ai évité de mêlé mes enfants à l'organisation. En ce moment, je leur fais les devoirs, ce n'est pas parce qu'on était dans une organisation criminelle que les devoirs étaient à délaisser. 1h par jour, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était surtout ça. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Madara était là. Il arriva près de nous, il regardait ce que je leurs donnais comme cours :

\- Je ne peux leurs accordés qu'une heure Madara.

\- Mais l'heure est finie, tu n'as rien vu ?

Je regardais l'heure :

\- Non, mais ils n'ont pas fini.

\- S'il te plaît maman, on en fera plus demain.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Jiyû se leva et sortit de la chambre, il allait sûrement voir Obito. Madara prit Juri dans ses bras :

\- Il va avoir une mauvaise surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Obito n'est pas là, il accueil un groupe aujourd'hui. Il y aurait Sasuke Uchiwa dedans.

\- J'irais voir ça après.

Je rangeais leurs affaires, Juri descendit des bras de son père et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère. Madara arriva vers moi, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille :

\- On est seul, on pourrait en profité tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux que tu dois en profité.

\- Hatsu, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Je sais, mais je veux faire les choses par moi-même. Je vais aller voir ce nouveau groupe.

Je me retournais et l'embrassa :

\- À toi de faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Ça, j'y compte bien ma belle.

Je souriais et sortis de la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers la salle ou devais se trouver Obito et les autres. J'avais mit ma tenue et mes armes étaient accrochées dans mon dos. J'ouvris la porte, en entrant dans la salle, je vis le petit groupe. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait l'épée de Zabuza, que de nostalgie. Obito avait arrêté sa lame avec son bras :

\- Sasuke, le comportement de tes subordonnés laisse à désirer.

\- C'est bien vaste ce que tu dis là.

Il me regardait arriver, le jeune homme retira son épée et me regardait lui aussi :

\- Toi aussi tu as une belle lame. Et si je te la prenais ?

Il se jetait sur moi mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Kisame se mit entre nous deux avec sa lame :

\- Ne soit pas imprudent petit. Malgré que tu es grandit, elle peut encore te couper tout ce qu'il dépasse.

\- Je trouve que tu la surestime de trop senpaï.

\- Si elle ne sait pas qui tu es, elle pourrait bien le faire.

Il recula et rangea son épée :

\- Toujours à te faire remarquer espèce d'abruti ; dit la fille qui les accompagnait.

Kisame se poussa de devant moi, je regardais le jeune homme dans les yeux :

\- Donne-moi ton nom et je te promets un combat dans quelques temps.

\- Je suis Suigetsu Hôzuki, le second démon de Kiri.

\- Démon de rien du tout ; soupira la fille.

Je m'approchais de la fille, je lui souris et me pencha à son oreille :

\- Tais-toi, sinon je te tue.

Elle se raidissait et je passais mon chemin pour aller vers Obito :

\- Et je peux savoir ton nom ? Que je le grave sur ta prochaine tombe.

Je le regardais et souris encore plus :

\- Je suis Hatsu Hôzuki, la poupée sanglante de Kiri.

Il se tut, il venait de comprendre son erreur. Le jeune Uchiwa me regardait :

\- Tu es de la famille de Suigetsu ?

\- Hatsu est la sœur aînée de Suigetsu ; dit Kisame.

\- J'ai entendu dire que dans votre famille vous battez les records d'âges de criminels de rang S au bingo book.

\- Ne te monte pas trop la tête, dans chaque pays il y a une famille qui prédomine dans le meurtre. Mais ça, tu l'apprendras plus tard.

Obito se leva :

\- Bon, cette réunion est terminée, on se revoit demain pour notre plan.

Il partit avec Sasuke, tout le monde déserta la salle sauf moi et Suigetsu. Il me regardait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a 16ans. Lui, on pouvait dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais connue à part peut-être en photo et puis, nos parents lui ont peut-être parlé de moi. Il eut un rire nerveux :

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Bah, ça fait bizarre de revoir quelqu'un de sa famille.

\- Je me doute, Kisame m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je regrette que Mangetsu ne soit plus parmi nous, ni nos parents d'ailleurs.

\- Dès que je serais au point, je tuerais ceux qui ont tué nos parents et Mangetsu.

Je souriais, il a du cran le petit, il ira loin s'il ne se laisse pas démonté comme moi. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Juri et Jiyû étaient dans la salle :

\- Maman, on a faim.

\- On mange quand ?

\- J'arrive.

Suigetsu se tourna vers eux :

\- Qu'ils sont mignons, tu les as eues avec qui ?

\- Avec Madara .

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire le reste sinon leur plan tomberait à l'eau :

\- Je dois te laisser, on se verra plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je les pris par la main et allions en cuisine.


	20. Chapter 20

Au soir, je partis coucher mes enfants, ils étaient très fatigués. Ensuite, je sortis devant le repère et m'assois sur une grosse pierre. Je sortis un paquet de cigarette de ma poche, j'en pris une et l'alluma. Mes enfants ne savaient pas que je fumais, si je faisais ça, c'est pour les préservés de ce poison. J'avais arrêté mais depuis que je me suis retrouvée en prison, j'ai repris. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et c'était très calme. Mais, je ressentais un chakra pas loin :

\- Je sais que tu es là Zetsu.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace Hatsu.

Il apparut à coter de moi, ça me rappelait le premier soir ou je suis arrivé avec Madara. Il s'assit lui de même et nous regardions le ciel en silence :

\- Je t'interdis de lui dire que je fume.

\- À qui donc ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, même si tu es ami avec Obito, tu es plus proche de Madara.

\- Ah, tu as découvert mon secret. Il est vrai que je préférerais que tu ailles avec Madara.

\- Pourquoi on en arrivé là ? Madara m'aurait seulement emmené avec lui pour ça ?

Il soupira, je savais qu'il avait la réponse malgré lui et je l'attendais patiemment. Il me regardait :

\- Au départ, tu étais seulement là pour fournir les rangs de la future organisation. Mais, malgré son âge, il a voulu t'aimer. Comme il savait qu'il allait revenir, il a voulu te garder près de lui.

\- Mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas parler à Obito ? A l'époque, il aurait très bien pu le faire.

\- Les hommes malgré eux aiment avoir de la concurrence. Mais il a avoué que tout ça avait été trop loin. Mais il ne se résout pas à tuer Obito pour toi.

\- Je ne demande pas qu'il s'entre tue, je veux juste qu'ils s'expliquent. J'aime les deux tu sais, mais la vie veut que je n'en aime qu'un seul.

J'écrasais ma cigarette, j'aimais Madara comme un père il y a très longtemps. Mais, quand il est mort, j'aurais voulu l'aimé comme mon autre. Obito, je l'aime oui, c'est un fait, mais je ne savais qui choisir entre les deux. Ils sont patients avec moi et gentils, mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensés. Je voudrais tellement qu'on m'aide à me dire qui était le bon. Lequel des deux me serrais le plus bénéfique ainsi que pour mes enfants :

\- La vie est une mère cruelle, l'être humain est né pour se débrouiller seul. C'est à toi de faire un choix, tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour lui, tu es la seule femme qu'il a put aimer. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui lui plais fortement. Il ne le sait pas lui-même ce que c'est, mais il t'aime et c'est certain.

\- Merci Zetsu.

\- De rien, si je fais ça, c'est pour aider une amie de longue date.

Je souriais, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà 18ans que l'on se connaissait. Le temps passe vite, il était aussi traître que la fatigue.

Obito avait laissé ses invités vaquer à leurs occupations. Il alla dans la chambre des enfants pour embrasser son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée. Il entra dans la chambre et se glissa doucement vers lui. Jiyû se réveilla et regardait son père :

\- Chut, rendors-toi, je ne fais que passer.

\- Papa, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas tout seul. Ta sœur est là.

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas.

Il le prit dans ses bras et se leva. Ils sortirent de la chambre et allaient dans celle d'Obito. Il posa son fils sur le lit le temps de retiré sa tenue de l'organisation. Il s'asseye à coter de lui et le regardait. Parler avec son enfant était une étape à franchir :

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

\- C'est maman, elle est tout le temps triste.

\- C'est à cause d'ici ?

\- Ça à commencer bien avant. Avant la prison c'est ce que je sais. La vieille femme à dit qu'elle était malade.

\- C'est sûrement rien du tout. Tu sais, tout le monde peut tomber malade. Regarde, elle est en pleine forme là. Je suis sur que ce n'est rien du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi elle est tout le temps triste si ce n'est rien du tout ? Avant la prison, elle tombait tout le temps parterre, quand la vieille femme était là, elle la soignait.

Il prit son fils contre lui, il pleurait, ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Il avait tellement raison de s'inquiéter comme ça :

\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma maman.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Tu le jure ?

\- C'est juré.

Il se mit une baffe intérieure, comment avait-il put jurer quelque chose alors qu'il n'était certain de rien. Il se sentait coupable d'une promesse malheureuse, surtout faite à son propre fils.

Juri se sentait étrangement seule, elle tâtait la place à coter d'elle, son frère n'était pas là. Elle pensait qu'il était sûrement partit voir Obito. Et elle allait faire pareille de son coter, mes enfants détestaient dormir seuls. Elle traversa les sombres couloirs, aucunes torches n'étaient allumées. Elle tâtait les murs pour ne pas se perdre, mais elle s'était déjà perdue depuis longtemps. Puis, elle vit deux yeux rouges briller dans l'ombre, des sharingans. Elle pensait que c'était son père, elle se mit à courir vers lui et lui serra la taille :

\- Je t'ai trouvé papa.

Pas de réaction de sa part, les torches s'allumèrent. Elle leva la tête et recula ce n'était pas son père :

\- T'es qui toi ?

Le jeune homme la regardait, au lieu d'aller dans les couloirs privés, elle s'était retrouver dans les autres. Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait devant elle, il aurait put la tuée mais non :

\- Tu es perdue petite ?

\- Oui, mais merci d'avoir allumé les torches, je vais retrouver mon chemin maintenant.

Elle partie de l'autre coter, laissant le jeune Uchiwa seul. Elle revenue dans les couloirs privés et se dirigeait vers la chambre de Madara. Elle ouvrit la porte et atterrit dans le salon de celui-ci. Il était assit dans un fauteuil entrain de boire un verre. Elle arriva vers lui :

\- Tu devrais être couchée à cette heure.

\- Jiyû est partit, je peux rester avec toi ?

Il la regardait :

\- S'il te plaît papa.

\- Viens.

Elle s'asseye à coter de lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Elle est où ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle doit peut-être dormir.

\- Sûrement. Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans mon lit, je viendrais après.

\- D'accord.

Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de Madara. Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigeait vers la sortie du repère.

J'étais de nouveau seule, Zetsu était rentré, je me grillais une énième cigarette. En une soirée, j'aurais été capable de fumer tout le paquet. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, je pensais encore et encore. Je vis une ombre se mettre entre moi et la lune, j'étais grillée comme la clope. Madara me regardait, il prit la cigarette de ma main :

\- Ce n'est pas bon de fumer ma belle.

\- Il fallait bien que tu t'en rendes compte un jour.

Il la jeta et s'asseye à coter de moi :

\- Juri dort dans ma chambre, son frère est partit voir Obito.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Ils n'aiment pas dormir seuls.

Il se mit à rire :

\- À leur âge j'étais pareille. J'avais peur des monstres comme tous les enfants. Mais mon père m'avait apprit à ne plus avoir peur.

\- Un si grand gaillard comme toi qui avais peur des monstres ? Nous, nous n'avions peur de rien, c'était comme ça.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, puis, il me prit dans ses bras :

\- On rentre ? Il n'y a pas que les enfants qui sont fatigués.

\- Tu as raison.

Nous disparûmes dans le repère.


	21. Chapter 21

Nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, Juri dormait à poing fermé. J'arrivais à coter d'elle :

\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre.

\- Tu peux la laisser ici, elle ne me dérange pas.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est bien que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle.

\- C'est ma fille, après tout, je l'ai désiré.

Je souris, c'est bien alors. Je me levais, il arriva derrière moi et passa ses mains sur mes hanches, puis, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes :

\- Je t'aime Hatsu, je voudrais tellement te garder pour moi seul.

\- Je sais. Zetsu m'a parlé.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Il monta ses mains plus hautes, il ouvrit ma tenue de l'organisation et l'enleva. Il plaça ses mains sur mes seins, il m'embrassa encore dans le cou et serra son bassin contre mes hanches :

\- Tellement désirable, comme toujours.

Je me retournais et l'embrassa, il me serra contre lui et fit des baisés plus insistants, plus passionnés. Il passa ses mains sous mon pantalon et me touchait les fesses. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et caressa ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et nous sortîmes dans le salon privatif de Madara. Il me mit dans le canapé et continuait à m'embrasser. Je retirais sa tunique et passais mes mains sur son torse, il retira mon t-shirt et passa ses mains dans mon dos. Il dégrafa mon soutient gorge et le lança dans la pièce. Il se jeta sur mes seins et en mit un dans sa bouche. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans le cuir, je me mis à gémir. Il retira mes chaussures et commençait à enlever mon pantalon. Je passais encore mes mains dans ses cheveux, il se mit debout, je dégrafais son pantalon, il tombait à ses chevilles. Il avait vraiment envi et sa se voyait. Il baissa son caleçon, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec son engin. Il passa sa main derrière ma tête et me la rapprochait, j'ouvris la bouche et le mit dedans. Il se mit à gémir :

\- Oui…

Il gérait ses va-et-vient tout seul. Il soupirait d'aise, il se mit à trembler et se retira. Il transpirait, il me fit lever et s'assit sur le canapé. Il me rapprocha de lui, il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et fit glisser ma culotte. Il embrassa mon ventre tout en touchant ma partie intime. Mes jambes se mirent à tremblées d'excitation. Il me fit venir à genoux sur lui et m'embrassait encore. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et entra son sexe en moi. Je me mis à gémir, il passait ses mains partout sur moi. Je forçais sur mes cuisses pour faire des va-et-vient. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches et les accentuait. Je tremblais de plaisir, il lâcha un juron et gémissait de même :

\- Hatsu, je vais venir….

Il me fit aller plus vite, je jouissais, puis, il vint peu après. Il était essoufflé, je posais ma tête au creux de son cou. Il attrapa sa tunique et la passait sur mes épaules, il me serra dans ses bras :

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Je ne lui retournais pas sa phrase, il savait ce que je pensais.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à coter de Madara et Juri se trouvait entre nous deux. Il était réveillé, il me regardait et me sourit :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui mais y en a une qui dort mieux.

Je souriais, l'innocence des enfants me faisait toujours sourire. Elle était coller à son père, je pense que pour Jiyû ça doit être pareil. Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler de l'eau au lavabo et arrosa mon visage pour me réveiller un peu mieux. Je relevais la tête et vit Madara derrière moi, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille :

\- Tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Je dois m'occuper des enfants comme d'habitude.

\- Hum, dommage, on aurait put passer une journée ensemble.

\- Je sais mais l'éducation avant tout et tu le sais.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je passais ma main sur son visage. Il plaqua son bassin contre moi et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Il passa ses mains sur mes seins, je sentais son sourire sur ma peau. Il en descendit une sous ma culotte et toucha ma partie sensible, je me cambrais. Il baissa son pantalon et me pencha en avant. Il fit glisser ma culotte à mes chevilles et se colla derrière moi. Il entra en un coup en moi, je me mis à gémir. Il mit une de ses mains sur mon épaule et laissa l'autre sur mon clitoris. Je me retenus de crier, il commença ses va-et-vient. Je m'accrochais au rebord du lavabo, il allait de plus en plus vite. Je l'entendais respirer très fort, je serrais les dents, mon visage avait rougis. Il plaça ses mains sur mon bassin et tapa très fort. Un gémissement m'échappa, mon corps se relâcha et je me mis à jouir. Mais lui, il n'avait pas fini, il continuait à me pilonner. Il tapa de plus en plus fort, il se mit à gémir puis à jouir. Il se baissa sur moi et embrassa mon dos.

Après mettre rhabiller, je réveillais Juri pour l'emmener déjeuné. Je lui pris la main et nous sortîmes des appartements privatifs de Madara. Je passais en même temps par la chambre d'Obito, il dormait toujours et Jiyû de même. Juri s'approcha de son frère et lui sauta dessus :

\- C'est l'heure ! Faut aller manger !

Obito se redressa et les regardaient. Je m'asseye à coter de lui, il me sourit :

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas tout seul.

\- Je vois ça ^^

Juri sortit de la chambre en courant suivi de son frère. Je me relevais, il se leva de même :

\- Il y aura bientôt une réunion, la guerre est imminente.

\- Je sais, on se verra là-bas alors.

\- Oui.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage et m'embrassa furtivement. Je lui souriais et sortie de sa chambre. Je rejoignais les enfants dans la cuisine, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait le groupe d'hier soir et Kisame. Mes enfants avaient le nez dans le frigo, j'arrivais vers eux :

\- Allez vous asseoir, je vais le préparer.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir là ou il n'y avait personne, Juri regarda le groupe :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

La fille d'hier leva la tête et la regarda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Déjà que fait des morveux comme vous ici ?

\- On vit ici, ça te dérange la moche ?

Elle se crispa, elle avait osé l'appeler la moche ? Elle se leva, elle était prête à se jeter sur ma fille. Je me déplaçais rapidement et me mis devant mes enfants. Je sortis un kunai, prête à la tuer. Suigetsu se mit entre nous deux et me retenue. Sasuke se saisissait du poignet de la fille et lui mit une paire de baffe monumentale. Il la projeta contre le mur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sasuke ?!

\- Ces enfants sont des Uchiwa, ose lever la main dessus et je te tue. J'ai sauvé ta tête idiote, cette femme est leur mère.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, j'aurais été prête à la tuer si elle les touchait. Mon frère essaye de me calmer, la fille fut sortit de la salle. Suigetsu relâcha la pression, je regardais l'Uchiwa :

\- Merci, je l'aurais tué sinon.

\- La prochaine fois, je n'interviendrais pas, sois en sûre.

Je souriais, j'allais terminer le déjeuner de mes enfants et le posais devant eux. Je m'installais à coter d'eux et attendirent qu'ils finissent.

Nous sortîmes de la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Nous parcourions les couloirs jusqu'au jardin extérieur. Je croisais Obito :

\- Il y a eu un incident ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, il est réglé.

\- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Il continua son chemin et nous de même. Juri se retourna et me regarda :

\- Maman, tu saigne au nez.

Je passais ma main et la regardait, il y avait bien du sang. Mes genoux me lâchèrent, je tombais au sol, je voyais trouble :

\- Je vais chercher papa.

\- Non, tu restes là !

Trop tard, Jiyû était déjà partit rattraper son père. J'essayais de me relever, mais rien n'à faire. Juri était restée à coter de moi :

\- Arrête maman, tu vas te faire du mal.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, Obito était déjà là, il se baissa sur moi :

\- Hatsu, que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien, ça ne regarde personne.

J'essayais encore de me lever, mais non, rien n'arrivait. Obito me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre.


	22. Chapter 22

Personne ne saura ce que j'ai, ce secret, cette maladie je la garderais en moi pour toujours. Ils auront beau faire venir des médecins qualifiés, personne ne saura ce que je cache en moi. Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir, mais je ne mourais pas sans être sûre que mes enfants seront en sécurités.

Aujourd'hui c'est jour de guerre. Notre armée était prête, le groupe de Sasuke était partit à la recherche de Kyubi et d'Hachibi. Un nouvel homme s'était ajouter à notre guerre, il se nommait Kabuto. Nous restions méfiants à son égard, son but était de récupérer Sasuke. Mais Obito, en fin stratège, le tenait en laisse.

Nous sommes dans la cour externe du repère, plusieurs cercueils étaient apparut. Je regardais avec attention ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki étaient ressortit de terre ainsi que beaucoup de ninjas puissants :

\- D'autres pièces maitresses sont à venir.

\- Et lesquelles ?

7 autres cercueils apparurent devant nous, ils s'ouvrirent, je reconnus l'un d'entre eux, Zabuza, l'un des 7 épéistes de Kiri. Je les regardais un par un et je le vis au milieu d'eux. Je m'approchais des cercueils, d'un en particulier, je passais ma main sur le visage d'un des cadavres :

\- Mangetsu, te revoilà parmi nous.

\- Recule, c'est un pion qui m'est précieux ; dit Kabuto.

Je me retournais et le regarda :

\- Même mort, mon petit frère n'est pas un pion.

\- Même si ce jutsu rend immortel, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ton frère doit contribuer à la guerre tout comme toi.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on est besoin de toi, sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurais tué.

Je revenus vers Obito, il était très silencieux. Il me prit par le poignet et murmura à mon oreille :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, après la guerre tu feras ce que tu voudras de lui.

\- Je l'espère.

Il se redressa, tous nos combattants apparurent :

\- Allons-y, mon œil gauche réclame la guerre.

Nous disparûmes des lieux pour atterrir sur un champ de bataille. L'armée de la coalition attendait le pied ferme :

\- Hatsu, tu combattras ici, Madara et moi allons nous occupé du reste.

\- Bien, pars maintenant.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa :

\- Reviens-moi vivante.

Il disparut avec quelques hommes, je restais avec les autres. Ils commencèrent à attaquer. Je restais en retrait, mais pas bien longtemps. Un homme me vit au loin, il regarda son commandant de bataillon :

\- Commandant, Hatsu Hôzuki est au loin avec la tenue d'Akatsuki.

\- Je vais me charger d'elle. Tenez vos positions.

\- Bien commandant.

Leur commandant arriva avec une vitesse fulgurante vers moi. Je sortis mon épée et le contra, nous nous reculâmes de quelques mètres. Je le reconnu, c'était Kakashi Hatake le ninja copieur de Konoha. Je me frottais à du lourd ce coup-ci. Il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse de lui :

\- Prépare-toi à mourir ! Suiton - La pluie noire

Une pluie noire et dense s'abattit sur lui, qu'importe ou il courrait, cette pluie le suivrait. Elle s'arrêta, il voulut courir dans ma direction mais il glissait, je composais d'autres mudras :

\- Katon - Technique de la boule de feu suprême

Ma boule de feu se dirigeait vers lui, la pluie prit feu et lui n'allait pas tarder. Le feu l'engloutissait, un large sourire apparut sur mon visage, le feu s'éteignit, il n'y avait plus rien :

\- Parfait, maintenant au tour des autres.

Je commençais à marcher vers le champ de bataille mais je sentis des secousses sous mes pieds, que ce passait-il ? On se saisisse de mes chevilles et on m'enfonça dans le sol. Il ne restait plus que ma tête à la surface, il n'était pas mort, il avait utilisé un clone :

\- C'est super mais je n'aime pas la terre.

\- Tu as tors, je vais te tuer maintenant.

Il se pencha sur moi et sortit un kunai, il le colla contre ma gorge mais le métal la traversa :

\- Qu'est-ce que….

\- Je trouve cette technique répugnante mais tellement efficace.

\- La technique secrète de la famille Hôzuki.

Mon corps se liquéfia et je pus sortir de terre. Je pris mon épée en main et nous commençâmes un combat au corps à corps. Il copiait tout mes mouvements avec son sharingan, je composais rapidement mes mudras, un clone apparut derrière lui. Il le fit tomber au sol et le maintenu, je m'approchais de lui et mima un pistolet avec ma main :

\- Technique du clan Hôzuki, le pistolet à eau.

Une bille d'eau sortit à toute vitesse de mes doigts et traversa la poitrine de l'homme. J'ai gagnée, personne ne peut survivre à ça ! Mais je sentis un autre chakra dans mon dos, je me retournais, il courut dans ma direction avec un éclair au poing :

\- Les Mille Oiseaux !

Je composais mes mudras le plus vite que je le pouvais, je créais un clone aqueux. Il me protégeait de l'attaque, très dangereux pour moi, la foudre ce n'est pas très bon pour mon organisme. Il se recula, il respirait difficilement, signe que ses réserves de chakra baissaient très vite. Je n'étais pas mieux, je lui préparais une dernière attaque qu'il n'allait pas oublier :

\- Suiton - Technique de la grande cataracte.

Une vague gigantesque se dirigeait vers lui. J'en grimpais à son sommet, prête à le tuer avec mon épée. Il composa ses derniers mudras et sauta presque aussi haut que la vague :

\- Les Mille Oiseaux !

\- Taijutsu ! L'ombre du cerisier en fleur !

Je fonçais sur lui avec ma lame et lui avec sa technique. Nous retombâmes chacun de notre coter. Ma lame était plantée au sol, j'étais à genoux contre, mes deux mains sur le manche. Kakashi était retombé plus loin, il me regardait :

\- C'est impossible, je l'ai loupé, pourquoi ?

Il se releva, je n'avais pas changé de position, il s'approcha de moi prudemment :

\- Tu n'as plus de chakra, c'est fini pour toi Hatsu.

Je ne lui répondis pas, le regard vide et fixer sur l'horizon, le soleil se couchait. Il arriva à coter de moi et me regardait, il mit deux doigts sur mon cou :

\- Elle est morte….

Oui, je suis bel et bien morte, la chose m'avait enfin emporté. Il me regardait une dernière fois et disparut me laissant comme ça.


	23. Chapter 23

Au soir, Madara et Obito s'inquiétèrent de mon absence prolongée, j'aurais déjà du être revenue. Ils se téléportèrent vers le lieu où Obito m'avait laissé. Ils me virent au loin, toujours agenouiller contre mon épée :

\- Hatsu ?

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, Madara se mit devant moi :

\- Hatsu, pourquoi ?

Il le voyait bien que je n'étais plus de ce monde, il se mit à hurler de rage. Il me serra contre lui :

\- Elle était malade, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent des lieux.

Il allongeait mon corps sur une table dans une salle privé. Mes enfants étaient là, ils pleuraient beaucoup. La mort n'était jamais une chose facile et aisée, elle avait toujours engendré la haine et la tristesse. C'est ce que j'avais ressentit quand il est mort la première fois, une boule me serrait les premiers temps la gorge et ensuite tout c'était dissipé. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que mes enfants se battent pour leurs vies. Que leurs pères prennent soin d'eux et que cette guerre ne les tue pas comme leur pauvre mère.

15 ans plus tard :

La guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, Madara et Obito s'étaient retirés au fin fond d'un pays désert et inhospitalier. Mon frère avait périt lors de la guerre et Zetsu de même. 15 ans qu'ils étaient caché mais Obito n'allait pas tarder à mourir lui aussi. Il était tombé très gravement malade, Jiyû s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'il fut emporté par la maladie une nuit d'hiver. Il avait 45 ans.

Madara l'avait enterré juste après à coter de moi. Il avait perdu ses élèves adorés, son amour de toujours et son rivale le plus féru. Mais il avait enfin murit et puis, il lui restait encore sa fille et Jiyû à ses cotés.

Un soir, il regardait le ciel, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Il sourit, deux formes blanches apparurent devant lui. Obito et moi étions revenues une dernière fois, je lui souriais tendrement :

\- Merci pour tout Madara, je sais que mes enfants sont entre de bonnes mains maintenant.

\- Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer ; dit Obito.

Il se leva et s'approcha de nous, il passa sa main sur mon visage et l'autre dans les cheveux d'Obito :

\- Adieu.

\- Non, on se reverra ne t'inquiète pas. Une place t'attend là-haut.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassa, puis, je pris Obito par la main :

\- Au revoir sensei.

Nous flottâmes doucement vers le ciel, au milieu des étoiles, notre traine blanche donnait l'impression de danser parmi les étoiles.


End file.
